Power Inside
by De-De 20
Summary: A girl. A mysterious parental family line. Single mother. Strange occurrences. "When are you gonna realize of the power you hold inside, Jillian?" "When it stops driving me crazy, father..."
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Mystic Falls High, where students dies of boredom!"

My cousin smiles a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. Our friend and I shared a look crossing our arms.

"Lighten up, Lena! You heard what Bon-Bon said. This year's gonna kick ass. Remember? Dark times are over"

Elena shook her head fixing her grip on her school bag. Bonnie rolled her eyes at my nickname for her but couldn't stop the small smile tugging at her lips

"Jill's right. Stop sulking around and smile. Your youth would not last forever"

We laughed at Elena's scowl as we entered the school.

We walked through the hallways of the school commenting on some girls on our year's new styles

"Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech" We both, Elena and I looked at the girl Bonnie pointed "She looks like a hot — can I still say "tranny mess"?" She tilted her head at us

I exchanged a look with Elena for a couple of seconds and then we shook our heads

"No, that's over" Elena answered. I nodded in agreement. We reached our lockers. Mine was next to Bonnie's, Elena's next to her's.

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year"

I took a look around the hallway chuckling, I noticed Matt staring at us, specifically at Elena. I sighed sadly, Elena heard and followed my gaze, her eyes lit up slightly and waved at him.

He blinked once and turned away snapping close his locker. I flinched

"He hates me" Elena said softly. We watched her sympathetically

"That's not hate" Bonnie told her

"That's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits." I told her trying to lighten up the mood. It worked as she chuckled slightly, I grinned

Soon, my smile faded away when a high pitched voice sounded from behind Elena.

I groaned seeing Caroline approach Elena from behind

"Elena" startled, Elena turned around and got victimized by one or Caroline's crushing bone hugs "Oh, my god" She pulled away quickly and took a look at her up and down "How are you?" She didn't even wait for a response "Oh, it's so good to see you. How is she? Is she good?" She asked looking at me and Bonnie, I smiled awkwardly while Bonnie nodded with a small smile

If you haven't notice I'm not exactly Caroline's number one fan

Elena kept a polite but fake smile on her face, which obviously I noticed. Living with her has its perks

"Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank you" she smiled unconvincingly, I crossed my arms sensing Caroline didn't believe her either. She raised an eyebrow

"Really?" She asked skeptically. I could tell Elena was resisting the urge of rolling her eyes as she replied

"Yes. Much better" she smiled a little more convincing this time, that if I didn't know her like I did couldn't know she was faking it

Caroline's expression softened slightly. An odd sight for me as she eyed Elena with a pitiful smile

"Oh, you poor thing" she wrapped Elena in another hug, making her chuckle slightly

"Okay, Caroline" she patted her shoulder awkwardly shooting me a pleading look, I shrugged in amusement. Neither Bonnie moved as if of fear of the neurotic blonde.

"Oh!" Caroline pulled away smiling and her eyes shifted to Bonnie's shoulder where Dana, a cheerleader girl was motioning to Caroline to come over to her. "Okay, see you guys later?" She then quickly passed between me and Bonnie and a uncomfortable silence made its presence as we stared at the place Caroline was a second ago.

"And that's neurotic Caroline for you" I broke the silence with lazy hand pointing at where she left mockingly. Elena shook her head, Bonnie smiled in amusement

"No comment" Elena said and looked at Bonnie pointedly. As it for me I already had opened my mouth and wouldn't have work anyway. Bonnie's lips twitched upwards

"I'm not going to say anything"

I linked my right arm with Bonnie's left arm and took Elena's right arm and linked it with my left arm.

The three of us walking away from our lockers

On our way to our history class we had to pass the school office where Bonnie suddenly stopped making me and Elena do so too.

"Hold up. Who's this?" She said looking at the office, we followed her gaze to a guy with his back to us

"All I see is back" Elena furrowed her eyebrows cocking her head aside, I hummed checking the guy out

"It's a hot back" I nodded in approval. Elena smacked my arm disapprovingly, I smiled innocently "It is, admit it" she fight back a smile but ended nodding, I grinned and looked back to the guy

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar" Bonnie said after a minute of staring at the new Guy's back. I chuckled shaking my head looking at my best friend

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" I asked amused. Bonnie grinned

"Pretty much" I shook my head smiling. At the end of the hallway, I heard a guy call out my cousin's name

 _"Jeremy, good batch, man"_

I turned my head to the source and saw my cousin enter the bathroom looking suspicious. A slight nervous look on his face as he looked around trying to hide something. I sighed worriedly for him as I knew he wasn't getting nor a little better from his parents deaths.

I glanced at Elena seeing her looking to where her brother entered the bathroom and felt her tense up. She breathed a sigh through her nose and shrugged off my arm walking to the bathroom mumbling at us

"I'll be right back"

I sighed exchanging a look with Bonnie. She shot me a concerned smile.

"Is he still...?" I nodded once letting her know without words. She shook her head sympathetically "Poor Jeremy" I nodded in agreement both of us turning our attention back to the stranger guy who was turning around to leave the office. Bonnie squeezed my hand and mumbled

"Please be hot"

I smirked and silently pleaded the same. The guy walked pass us leaving us with a sigh of admiration.

"Well, he looks hot" I told Bonnie casually. She nodded, both of us watching as he bumped into Elena as she walked out of the men's room.

I chuckled at her embarrassment as she tried to walk next to him, only for him to block her path, she tried the other way only resulting on the same. The guy took a step back and stretched his hand forward motioning to her to walk first. She smiled shyly and ducked her head slightly as she passed next to him with a blush on her cheeks.

"Aww.. My cos' is crushing for the new kid" I told Bonnie teasingly. She shook her head in amusement seeing Elena glancing over her shoulder towards him.

"You're not gonna let her live that, are you?" Bonnie asked me knowingly. I smirked at her

"Nope for a second"

She smiled and when Elena reached our side I wriggled my eyebrows at her looking at where the new kid was a few seconds ago.

Elena took a look of my face and groaned

"Do not start, Jillian"

I raised my arms in innocence.

"Sorry, Lena. But you make it really easy for me to tease you"

She shoved me away and I laughed until we arrived the classroom

I tried quickly to write what Mr. Tanner was saying as he explained the class

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union..."

I sighed in defeat as half of what he said was already forgotten, I placed my elbow on my desk and my chin on my hand looking at Tanner pretending to be paying attention.

I took a glance around the classroom and almost laugh out loud when I caught Elena looking away from the new guy. Her cheeks flushing with a light pink color. My lips twitched in a smile as his green eyes were looking straight at Elena.

I looked down at my desk and discreetly flipped my phone open texting at her

 _ **HAWT-E. STARING U**_.

I glanced at her seeing her read my text. She looked up at me and I flickered my eyes to the guy, giving her an approval nod and wriggle of my eyebrows. She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but look at the guy. She then quickly looked back to the front.

A rare smile gracing her face

After school, Bonnie dragged me with her to the Grill.

I had no desires of spending an afternoon with Caroline as she rudely asked Bonnie for a ride. I only rolled my eyes and tried to walk away but Bonnie stopped me with an amused smile. She knew I couldn't stand Caroline for a long time without trying to kill myself, and like the good best friend she is, she didn't let go of my arm since we entered the Grill.

All the way inside I was glaring both girls.

Caroline was telling us information about the new guy

"His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with uncle up at the old Salvatore Boarding House. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue" She said all that in a breath. I stared at her mouth open. She smiled

"You got all of that in one day?" I asked incredulously silently thanking her for giving me his name. It was tiring to think of him as the 'new kid', 'new guy', or 'Elena's crush'...

Caroline scoffed smiling flipping her hair back

"Oh, please, I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding"

I exchanged an exasperated look with Bonnie, to which she only shrugged smirking.

Oh, I'm so gonna kill that psychic.

I ditched Bonnie and Caroline when my phone rang. I cringed seeing my mom's name flashing on my screen. Bonnie looked over my shoulder and frowned apologetically

"Oops"

I glared at her walking away from the table and went to answer. I bit my lip

"Hi, mom"

 _"Jillian Roxane, where are you? And Why aren't you home?"_

I sighed rolling my eyes in exasperation closing the speaker with my shoulder

"I'm gonna kill you, Bonnie" I mumbled and placed the phone on my ear talking to my mom "Hey. I'm sorry I didn't go home straight from school, but in my defense Bonnie stopped me from doing so"

"Ahem and I'm gonna believe that" I could practical feel her raised eyebrow expression and one of her hands in her hips

"Yes, it's true. She's keeping me in watch. She wants me to suffer another hour of Caroline's annoying voice" I whined

Mom laughed knowing I didn't like Caroline and that was all she needed to believe what I was saying was true

" _Okay. Okay. I believe you Jil. I was only worried"_

I gaped at my phone in incredulously "So I only had to mention Caroline and you would have believe me? You don't trust my word?" I asked mocking hurt. Mom sighed amused

 _"Well, I don't think you like to use Caroline as an excuse either. So hearing you say her name without hesitation makes me believe you"_ she replied amused. I scoffed

"You're the greatest mom for believing in your daughter's enemy and not herself"

" _I'm a great mom, Jill. And Caroline's not your enemy. If I recall correctly you and her were good friends when you were little. I'm still waiting for you to mend that relationship you both had"_

I rolled my eyes sighing

"I could try mom, but I don't promise anything. And no, I'm not starting today. Her voice has already given me a headache"

Mom laughed

 _"Okay. I'm leaving you to stay with Bonnie, but I want you at the house when Elena arrives. She said she was gonna head there. I want both of you here, okay? See you later, sweetheart_ "

My eyes softened at my mom's loving tone and a sweet smile crossed my lips

"See you later mom"

I hung up and sighed with a smile. I couldn't ask for a better mom than her, she was the best and I didn't know what I would do without her

I left the bathroom and walked to the crowded Grill. I spotted Elena, Bonnie, Matt and Caroline on a table and not surpassingly the new guy, Stefan. There was an empty seat between Bonnie and Matt that could have been mine.

I smiled a small smile walking towards them. Stefan was the first one to notice me and smiled

"Hi" he greeted me making Caroline to stop questioning him and follow his gaze towards me as well the others.

I smiled with an awkward wave as I waited to be introduced. I shot Elena a pointed look. She chuckled widening her eyes slightly and looked at Stefan

"Hey Stefan this is my cousin Jillian Sommers. Jillian this is Stefan Salvatore, he's new at school"

Stefan smiled a small smile nodding at me in greeting.

"I know, Mr. New Guy is kinda the talk around town" I shot him a smirk. He chuckled shaking his head slowly, I shot Elena a mischievous smile. She took a second to recognize my look and she started to shake her head wide eyed, I smiled widely "So, Stefan. Being a new guy, you probably don't know about the party tomorrow"

Elena sighed and Stefan looked between us confused. Bonnie smiled and explained further

"It's a back to school thing at the falls"

Stefan smiled in understanding. He shot me an amused smile, obviously knowing why I did it as he turned to Elena

"Are you going?" He asked her with a smile. Her glare at me softened as she looked at him and shyly took a strand of her hair opening her mouth to reply. Bonnie and I exchanged a look and answered at Stefan before she could

"Of course she is" we smiled at them, Elena nervously placed the strand of hair behind her ear with a smile as she looked up at him.

Bonnie and I exchanged smug smiles ignoring Matt's hurting expression and Caroline's scowl.

At Tanner's class, I didn't even bother to write down notes as I knew I would forgive them and be desperate to remember them that I wouldn't pay attention to what follows next. Instead I watched him with my chin on my hand with my elbow propped onto my desk, a bored expression on my face

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" He looked at Bonnie.

Bonnie wore a startled expression as if not expecting the question being aimed at her

"Um...a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot" she answered sheepishly. The rest of the class chuckled, but there was no amusement on Tanner's face

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett" he deadpanned, her smile faded away looking down at her desk. He looked around looking for another student to tanner him. He looked at Matt "Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" He asked sarcastically

Matt smiled charmingly

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it"

The rest of the class laughed including me. "Hmm" he smiled sarcastically. His gaze turned to my cousin, who looked pretty distracted herself, not exactly good on Tanner's class "Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

She raised her head wide eyed. She looked at me for answers. I shrugged, she stammered "I'm sorry, I-I don't know" she admitted quietly.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break" He scolded her. He looked to be really angry that anyone hadn't been paying attention to him or study. I looked at him angrily. Assaulting one of his students that way wasn't good. I opened my mouth to say some not proper words a girl should not say when a soft male voice answered his question breaking the silence. I turned my head to the sound and raised my eyebrows at Stefan

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians"

Tanner calmed down slightly and looked pleased at Stefan

"That's correct. Mister...?" He trailed off expecting Stefan's last name

"Salvatore"

"Salvatore" tanner repeated thoughtfully. "Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

Stefan hesitated and I found myself furrowing my eyebrows

"Distant" he finally answered. But there was something that made me believe he lied. I tilted my head aside

"Well, very good." He nodded. Tanner looked at Stefan with a smug smile "Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle"

I rolled my eyes looking down at my notebook sensing another student being tannered coming up

But that never happened.

Tanner was _Stefaned_.

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner"

The rest of the class made ' _buh-ing'_ sounds at him and chuckles.

I smiled seeing Mr. Tanner's stunned angry face

"C'mon, Jill. You always go to these start of year parties. You never miss them" Elena pouted at me

I shook my head brushing my hair in front of my mirror. Elena was getting ready trying some of my earrings trying to convince me of going.

But since this afternoon, there was a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me it was not a good idea.

"I'm not feeling too well, Lena. Besides, there's a first time for everything"

She frowned at me looking at me unconvinced

"That's not all. Is it? When there's a party, you're always the first one to jump down to it. What's wrong?" She asked me softly siting next to me. I sighed placing the brush on my vicinity.

"Okay. Promise not to think I'm crazy?" I asked seriously, slightly nervous. She frowned but nodded slowly. I sighed "I don't know, Lena. I have a feeling that something bad is gonna happen tonight. And I don't want to witness it"

She frowned in concern.

"But... It's just a party, Jill. We have them all the time. Nothing's gonna happen" she reassured me wrapping an arm around me.

But her words didn't do anything to sooth me. I shook my head and forced a smile on my face

"No, it's okay. You know what? Go and have fun with Stefan. I'll be here waiting for you to tell me how it went"

"Jillian..."

"Elena, it's okay. That I don't want to go doesn't mean you don't have to. Besides you can't ditch Stefan in there. Caroline would stab her claws on him if you're not there taking him away from you. We don't want that, do we?"

A chuckle escaped from her lips as she smiled at me. Her concern not leaving her eyes, but she sighed in defeat knowing she wouldn't convince me to go.

When something was on my head, there was no way you could take it away so easily

"Okay. I'll go alone and try not to have much fun without you"

I rolled my eyes at her lame attempt of convince me and I shove her away from my room

"Nice try, Elena. Now go before Caroline takes your man away"

She blushed at the thought of Stefan being her man and smacked my arm away rolling her eyes.

"See you later, Jill"

"Have fun, Lena"

I sighed to myself looking at my reflection on the mirror

"Please, let's something bad not happen tonight" I murmured to myself quietly hugging myself with wide hazel eyes.

"Jillian? What are you doing up?" Mom's voice sounded from behind me.

I looked up from my phone with tears on my eyes

"Elena called. She wants you to pick her and Jeremy up from the Falls"

Mom frowned in concern walking to me and siting next to me, her thumb whipping a tear of my face

"Sweetie what's wrong?" She asked me worriedly.

"There was an a-attack. Vicky... Vicky" I sobbed burying my head on her shoulder "She w-was attacked b-by an animal..."

She gasped softly and hugged me tightly. "Shh, everything's okay, Jill. Everything's okay. She's fine, isn't she?"

"An ambulance was called. Elena wants you to bring her home.. Oh, God. Mom, that animal was too close to people" I looked up at her wide eyed "What if it had left the woods and attack more people? What if Elena or Jeremy..."

"Hey. Don't think that way, Jillian. They weren't hurt. So they're okay. Don't think that way. Please, honey" she hugged me again rubbing my back trying to sooth me.

I gazed off. I was right. Something bad did happened.

As soon as Elena arrived. I was clean of tears as if nothing had happened.

I forced a smile when Elena entered my room with her diary in her hands.

As soon as her eyes settled on me she ran and hugged me. I hugged back with relief seeing her unharmed. Tears threatened to split but I hold them back.

I pulled away and smiled softly at her

"What happened?"

Elena looked down

"You were right. Something bad... Vicky was attacked, it was an animal. It was so close. What if..." She shook her head stopping herself seeing my wide eyed expression and forced a small smile. "But nothing bad besides that happened"

We both say down at my windowsill. Elena writing on her diary and me looking at the stars playing with the golden star shaped pendant of my necklace.

An hour later, something caught my eye from the ground, I looked down and could see the shape of a guy standing on the sidewalk. I squinted my eyes and recognized him

"Lena"

Startled, Elena whipped her head at me wide eyed and hit her head with the wall. I fought back an amused smile at the glare she gave me. I pointed down from the window

"Impress your guy" I smirked and walked to the bathroom, closing the door.

I waited for a couple of seconds after hearing her footsteps and smiled to myself hearing their voices downstairs.

I could tell Stefan was a good guy and will do good to Elena. But there was something gawking from deep inside of my stomach that felt his presence besides bringing happiness will also bring darkness. My smile faded away

I laid down on my bed with that thought on my head, hearing them talk almost all night.

I hope he only brings her happiness and doesn't break her heart or he'll deal with me


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are you going?"

Jeremy stopped startled and looked at me behind him. I was siting in the living room with a mug of coffee. It was early in the morning and I was watching TV.

Jeremy stammered slightly, his hand on the knob of the door. I smirked placing down the mug.

"Going to the ' _Wood Shop_ ' again?" I teased chuckling making air quotes at the place. Jeremy sighed closing his eyes. I smiled softly, sympathetically "Hey. I'm not Elena nor my mom, okay? I just hope you stop before it's too late, but I won't push you, everyone has different ways of grieving"

Jeremy's eyes softened and he walked to me siting next to me.

"You know you're the best cousin I could ask for, right?" He asked quietly. I smiled a small smile as he wrapped his arms around me in a hug "Please, Jill, don't change. I love you" I hugged back tightly closing my eyes. After a couple of seconds I pulled away and smiled a teasing smile

"Go ahead, stoner boy. Just don't take too much. I'll hate to see you get real stoned"

He chuckled shaking his head and stood up.

"Actually, I'm going to see Vicky at the hospital first" my eyes softened remembering his big crush on Matt's sister. I smiled and nodded " I'll see you at school, Jill"

I waved and threw my head backwards to the coach sighing. I hope Vicky's fine. Being attacked by an animal mustn't be nice.

At history class, Mr. Tanner is giving us a lecture

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration" he sighed exasperated looking to my side, when the entire class, Elena and Stefan were exchanging lovely puppy eyes. "Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?"

They dropped their gazes and shook their heads at Tanner quickly, he pursed his lips and sighed about to scold them when the bell rang notifying the class begin over.

I shoved my book on my school back and walked away of the classroom, finding Bonnie and Caroline walking together. I really wanted to spend time with Bonnie but Caroline being there made it impossible. I backed away slowly trying not to be seen, but fate didn't like that and I bumped into a guy from behind me

"Woah. Careful, Jillian" a soft male voice said from behind me holding my shoulders balancing me on my feet. I looked back and saw Stefan's small smile.

"Jill!"

I closed my eyes sighing hearing Caroline's voice from behind me. Stefan noticed and chuckled

"I take it you both don't like each other" he whispered at me. I pursed my lips and shook my head slowly, faking a smile and turned to face Caroline with Bonnie hot in her heels

"Something like that. See you around Stefan"

He nodded smiling and walked past me leaving the corridor. Caroline following his figure with her eyes. She shook her head and focused her green eyes at me.

"What did he want?" I opened my mouth to answer but she interrupted me holding up her hand "Never mind. I don't want to know" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms "Anyway, you and Bonnie are close, so you can tell me, is she psychic or clairvoyant?"

I frowned tilting my head aside and looked at Bonnie shrugging

"Neither, her Grams says she's a witch" I chuckled.

Bonnie shook her head shooting me an unamused look

"My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so"

I smiled sympathetically at her. Caroline scoffed

"Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night"

I raised my eyebrow in surprise and looked between them

"What guy?" I asked.

"Caroline met a hot guy last night and she doesn't even remember him" Bonnie answered chuckling. My lips formed an 'o' and smiled

"Oh, come on. If you want only the name. I can deal with the rest"

Bonnie rolled her eyes

"I didn't see him, you did. Why didn't you just talk to him?"

Caroline looked at her "I don't know. I was drunk"

I laughed along them. Well, first time I don't have a word fight with her. That's a progress.

I walked to the hospital hesitantly. Vicky was neither my friend or my enemy but we always stayed civil towards each other when Matt and Elena were dating.

It was our duty to embarrass them. Me Elena and Vicky Matt. If that counts something that's why I had a good relationship with her.

As I'm walking to her hospital room, which Jeremy told me the number before he left this morning, I see Matt running to the nurse station. I eyed him with sympathy and stood motionlessly on the hallway hesitating on wether to enter her room or not.

My eyebrows furrowed in surprise seeing Stefan walk to Vicky's bedroom.

He doesn't know her, does he? What's his business with her?

I quietly walked to the door and watched as he started to talk to her in an hypnotic voice.

 _"It was an animal that attacked you. It came out of the night and jumped you. You blacked out. It's all you remember_ "

From the door I could see Vicky's pupils dilating as she answered with a monotone voice

"It's all I remember"

" _An animal attacked you. You blacked out. It's all you remember"_

"It's all I remember"

It was like he was hypnotizing her. I gasped softly, Stefan's head snapped towards the door finding me there looking wide eyed.

He cursed under his breath and left Vicky's bed and walked towards me. We both heard Matt's calls for help

"Nurse! I need help! It's my sister"

Stefan looks at me and grabs my arm leading me away of Vicky's room to another hallway

"What were you doing Stefan?" I whispered slightly scared. He turned to me "It was like you were hypnotizing Vicky. Like you want her to believe it was an animal. It wasn't an animal, was it?" I asked afraid.

"You weren't suppose to see that, Jillian. No one is suppose to know"

I eyed him warily scared as he passed his hands through his hair, he then looked at me guiltily

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do" he grabbed my shoulders and made look at his eyes "I just hope it works" he mumbled. I frowned at him with tears in my eyes

"Stefan? What are you...?"

My breath caught in my throat as he started talking, again with that hypnotic voice, his pupils dilating " _You're not gonna remember seeing me at the hospital hypnotizing Vicky. You came here to visit her and nothing else. You didn't see me here, understood?"_

My mind seemed to cloud and memories of Stefan being here started to fade away. I nodded slowly

 _"I wasn't here. You haven't seen me since school when you talked to Caroline"_

I remember the last time I saw Stefan and he wasn't in the hospital, it was she school.

 _"That's all you remember from me. The school"_

"The last time I saw you was at school" I repeated monotonously. I felt the pressure of my shoulders leave and I blinked seeing I was alone at a corridor of the hospital

I frowned and looked around trying to remember what I was doing.

I saw Matt walking towards another hallway and I remembered.

I was here for Vicky, I walked to him seeing his confused look

"Matty?"

He turned to my voice surprised. But his gaze softened as he smiled at me

"Hey, Jilly. What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting Vicky. But first I wanted to check how you doing. How are you doing, Matt?" He chuckled softly

"I'm fine, Jill" he frowned looking around "By any chance, did you see Stefan in here when you arrived?"

I paused. _Stefan at the hospital?_

No, he wasn't here. I shook my head slowly. The last time I saw him was when I bumped into him trying to hide from Caroline and Bonnie.

"Nope. I haven't. Why would he be here, Matt? As far as I know he doesn't know Vicky"

He sighed still unconvinced but nodded

"Yeah. You're probably right and my mind is only playing tricks on me"

I smiled sympathetically.

"Why don't you rest a little? Vicky isn't going anywhere. She's gonna be fine" he hesitated. I sighed smiling a small smile "You don't have to leave the hospital to take a nap, Matt. You can do it next to her. In a chair, probably"

"Okay. I'll do that. Thanks for visiting, Jillian" Matt hugged me and walked away to Vicky's room.

I sighed

Later, that evening I'm with my mom and Elena in the kitchen as she tells us her experience at The Salvatore Boarding House.

Her meeting with Stefan's brother, who we didn't know he existed and how she found out about Stefan's ex-girlfriend

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues"

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues"

I chuckled at my mom's descriptions of her last boyfriends. I didn't mind her dating someone it wasn't my dad. If she was happy I was too

I looked up hearing the door opening and saw Jeremy walk in

"Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you?" Jenna walked around the counter as he quickly tried to go upstairs. Jeremy turned to see her bitterly

"More stoner stories?" I raised my eyebrows at my mom amused "Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's...that's cool" he flashed her thumbs up and walked upstairs. I chuckled

My mom took an apple from my hand and threw it Jeremy's back stopping him from going to his room "Oh, no, no, no!"

"Ow! Why? Why...why did you do that?" He turned around skeptically. I hid my laugh under my hand.

Mom looked at him sternly placing her hands on her hips

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion"

"Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight" Jeremy grinned flashing her thumbs up sharing an amuse glance with me.

Elena sent me a disapproving look. I shrugged at her

Bonnie, Elena and I were at Town Square giving pamphlets about the comet while Elena was telling us about Stefan sudden disinterested

"He didn't call, huh?" Bonnie asked her

"Would you like a program?" I have the pamphlet at a blonde girl, I turned to my cousin and best friend

Elena shook her head "Or text. But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part" she shrugged

I eyed her incredulously

"That's an important milestone in any relationship" I told her. Bonnie nodding in agreement

"Isn't it? The timing is wrong, anyway." Elena told us sadly.

"When is it ever right?" Bonnie asked her softly

"I'm not ready, guys"

I frowned at her

"Who is?"

"At least I put myself out there" she told us. Bonnie raised her eyebrows at her

"Is that what you're calling it?"

Elena looked between Bonnie's and my judging face and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion

"What do you mean?"

"All we're hearing is reasons why you can't" I told her walking away to deliver more pamphlets

Later, I found myself with a candle walking alone around Town Square. I then received a text from Jeremy

 _ **Jill, please help me look for Vicky. She was at Grill earlier but now she isn't. Please, I'm afraid she isn't well as she made everyone to believe.**_

I sighed closing my phone looking around

"Where are you, Vicky?" I asked to myself blowing up my candle and walking away

I wasn't paying attention of where I was going when I suddenly crash into a hard wall. I stumbled and found a couple of arms steading me to not fall.

I suddenly remembered Stefan doing that too at the hallway. I looked up sheepishly

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention of where I was going" I apologized

The blue eyed man that stood before me shot me a smirk as he let go of my arms

"I noticed. But you have nothing to worry about. Anyway, I couldn't help but hearing talking to yourself. Are you looking for someone?, I could help"

I chuckled in slight embarrassment as I looked up at him

"No, thanks. She's a druggie. I think I know where to find her. Thanks for the offering, anyway" I backed away to leave but his arm quickly grasped my arm in a pstrong grip. I gasped an looked at him frowning "What...?"

 _"Do not make a noise and come with me willingly. I'm going to help you, wether you like it or not"_

His pupils dilated as he looked straight to my eyes, his voice soft and hypnotic that I suddenly found myself walking towards him, not talking

He smiled and when I least expected it, I wasn't at town square but behind the Grill.

I looked around in confusion

"How did we get here?" I questioned at my companion. He smirked and then again looked into my eyes

 _"You know what Stefan is. You know Elena is dating a killer. Stefan's a Vampire"_

My mind suddenly was filled with dead people, a figure standing up from above of them. His face on their necks as he dries them of blood. He looked up at me and I see that pair of familiar green eyes with a murderous look on his face

I looked at him wide eyed

"Stefan's a monster. Elena could get kill"

He hummed letting go of my arm, a satisfied smirk playing at his lips.

"And you and I are going to confront him, Jillian"

Stefan walked out from the Grill. A guilt building up from inside of him for not being able to be honest with Elena.

Some part of him wanted to. She wasn't Katherine, he decided that after keeping an eye on her for a while

He also felt guilt of what was happening to Vicky. It was his brother's fault, but still. He couldn't stop him from hurting her and besides there was another thought. Someone clanged into his mind that he hadn't seen since she left Elena's side.

Her cousin Jillian.

He wanted to be able to know where everyone Elena cared about on his hearing range were. But since he left to find Vicky, he couldn't find her.

He was afraid Damon found her and hurt her, he didn't want to and besides Elena really loved her

 _"Stefan?"_

A feminine scared voice sounded from behind the Grill. He tilted his head aside recognizing Jill's voice, his blood running cold once he realized she wasn't alone

 _"Are you sure he's gonna hear me? He's inside"_

 _"Oh, I'm sure, Jill. He has a great hearing, after all it's part of who he is"_

Damon's voice sounded amused, Stefan could practically feel a smirk on his face.

He rushed into the alleyway where he heard their voices as fast as his supernatural speed allowed him.

There she was. A frightened look on her face once she realized Stefan appeared from nowhere

"See? I told you. If he can do that, what else do you think he can do?" Damon spoke into her ear.

"Damon, what are you doing?" He took a step forward, Jill took once backward making Damon's smirk grew bigger

"Just telling the truth. Jillian, sweetheart. What did I tell you about Stefan?"

"Damon, don't do it" Stefan looked at the frightened hazel eyes of the redhead and couldn't help but feel guiltier than before

He was doing this to innocent people

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster" her words were whispered but both of them had supernatural hearing that could easily hear as if she was talking normally

"Damon, let her go. She has nothing to do with us"

"But she's a part of Elena's world. Which makes her part of your new world" Damon's smirk didn't leave his face

"Damon, please"

Damon rolled his eyes and looked down at the frightened human.

"Hey. Shh. Calm down. I was only joking, _vampires doesn't exist_ " her hazel eyes dilated with his compulsion " _You won't remember having met me. You were looking for that girl and came across with Stefan. I'm sure you'll have a lot to talk"_

She blinked as Damon's compulsion sank as he turned to his baby brother.

"I'll send you my regards soon, Stef" and then he rushed away from the alleyway, smirk still in his face.

Stefan breathed a sigh of relief and walked to Jillian.

She looked around confused wondering how she got there until her eyes settled on Stefan

Soon her scared face morphed into a warm smile

"Hey Stefan? How did we get here?"

It was that moment, Stefan realized that had to lie to her. He didn't want to see that scared face again, directed at him

Instead he forced a smile and walked to her slowly

"You went looking for Matt's sister. But you were taking so long that I came to find you. We don't want another missing girl"

Her eyes went wide remembering she was looking for Vicky

"Oh, God" for a moment Stefan was afraid she remembered what really happened, but soon relaxed at her next words "I didn't find her. Oh, my god. Poor Jer..." She sighed and that's when Stefan stepped in on something it was really true and if she asked no one would know she was compelled

"I found her, actually. She's already with Matt. No need to worry but for yourself who could went missing"

Her lips formed a sheepish smile

"Sorry about that" her hand went to cheek and suddenly she frowned when she felt it wet "what?" She examined her tear stained hand and felt her eyes, Stefan held his breath in anticipation "Aw, seriously. Crying for Vicky? I don't like her too much to do that" she groaned and wiped her eyes and smiled apologetically at Stefan "Sorry. Now, I think I have to get home"

"Do you want me to drive you?" He suddenly asked. He didn't want to risk his brother approaching the girl again. Jillian frowned

"No, thanks. I think I'll be fine"

"No, I insist. Besides I need to apologize to Elena"

That's when her warm eyes changed into cold ones. _She must have remember Elena's reactions of him not calling after her meeting with Damon_ , Stefan realized

Jillian crossed her arms

"Really? I think you really have to. Nice brother you have by the way" she walked pass him leaving him wide eyed. She remembered Damon?

"Wait, what?" Stefan turned to Jillian. She sighed and turned to face him

"You have serious explanations to do as to why your brother, which Elena failed to mention his name by the way wants to ruin the not so relationship you have with her mentioning your Ex when it's _your_ duty to mention _her_ "

He sighed relieved when she didn't mention Damon's name. He was glad she didn't remember him. But then frowned

"Look, Jillian. I know it should have been me to talk about her. But as Elena I think she told you, my relationship with my brother is not exactly good" ' _that's a way to say lightly his promise of bring me misery for an eternity_ ' Stefan added bitterly to himself. Jillian stood with crossed arms expectantly, and he realized she was waiting to end his excuse "But it wasn't my intention of cutting my communication with her. It's just my brother's visit came by surprise and well, it strained a little my stance here"

Her eyes softened slightly uncrossing her arms

"So, you really care about Elena, huh? You won't break her heart?" She asked seriously

"That's the least I want. Please Jillian. I don't want enemies in here"

It sounded ridiculous begging to a human being a vampire when all he could was a little of compulsion. But he wanted it to be normal. That meant being on good terms with Elena's cousin. The girls had a relationship of sisters, not cousins. It was a bonus the girl being on his side, besides that Jillian's personality was good to have around

"And having her cousin/sister on your bad side is not in your agenda" she stated with a small smirk. Stefan slightly smiled chuckling

"Okay. You got me. But I mean it. It'll be really bad not have you as a friend. You're really nice"

She rolled her eyes smiling.

"Okay, points for flattering" she chuckled. She nodded her head to the parking lot where her car was "come on, lover boy. I'll drive"

Stefan sighed in relief and with a smile walked to her side.

"That wouldn't be polite, Jill. Let me drive" he said teasingly. She shot him a look crossing her arms

"You're still on the line, Stefan. Just because you look like a kicked puppy doesn't mean I like you yet" his smile faltered slightly as she opened the driver's door. She paused and surveyed Stefan's expression "I'll let Elena decide that. If she likes you, I will too"

She entered her car and looked at Stefan pointing the passenger's seat. He forced a smile and got inside

We were on my way to my house when Stefan straightened up

"Jillian, can you drive to the Boarding House?"

I furrowed my eyebrows

"Don't you want to apologize to Elena?"

"That was the idea. But it's late. I knew it's too much for ask but..."

"Okay. I'll drive you. But you have to apologize to Elena first time in the morning"

"Thank you, Jillian"

"Don't thank me yet. We haven't arrive"

After dropping Stefan at his mansion. I drove home

I entered the kitchen to grab something to eat when mom showed up

"Had fun?" She asked me with a tired voice

I turned to face her saddened face and quickly walked to her side

"Are you okay, mom?"

She looked up at me with unshed tears and mumbled

"I don't know if I'm doing this correctly, I'm screwing this up. I can't deal with the three of you. I barely could do it with you and because Miranda helped me. You've always been a handful, but look, you've managed to be an amazing girl. But with them, God. I'm screwing up"

I looked at her sympathetically

"You're not, mom. You're the best and Elena and Jeremy knows it" I told her softly

She scoffed raising up a bottle of drugs, I held my breath realizing where I've seen them before

"If I'm not. Why is Jeremy taking drugs? I'm not doing this fine and I'm afraid he's gonna get worse and all will be my fault. I'm not your aunt. I can't do this by myself, Jill"

I hugged her tightly placing my chin on her head

"Just give them, us a little time. You'll see everything will come out good. You're not the worse mom or aunt, okay? You just have to get use to deal with three teenagers and not one, okay? Everything's gonna be fine"


	3. Chapter 3

At school next day, I was really confused with Bonnie's attitude

"I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow"

We just got out of Bonnie's car, arriving at school, our topic was Stefan. Somehow in the lapse of last night and this morning she had changed her mind about the guy.

Did I mention her _witchiness_ was weird? No? Well, it is...

"You were the one who said to go for it" Elena pointed out. Bonnie sighed closing her eyes

"Now I'm saying take it slow" she told her opening her eyes. I tilted my head aside at her expression. Elena noticed too

"Why the about-face?" She asked Bonnie

"It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field"

"Oh, because I'm so that girl" She said laughing sarcastically, noticing our expressions void of amusements, she turned serious "Seriously, what are you not saying?" Elena crossed her arms

Bonnie shook her head sighing "It's stupid"

"Bonnie..." I warned. She looked at me innocently

"What?"

"Spit it out" Elena told her narrowing her eyes stopping her from walking. Bonnie sighed

"I accidentally touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling"

I shivered slightly at her tone, but I exchanged a look with Elena.

"Is that it? Bonnie" I asked

"It was bad bad!" She defended herself.

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?" Lena asked her. Bonnie fake a smile showing her teeth.

"You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend"

Elena's eyes softened grasping Bonnie's shoulders

"And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that"

Bonnie still didn't look convinced but something in Elena's smile made her smile a small had been a while not seeing Elena happy, so she hold her tongue and hoped nothing bad would come out of her decision

I tilted my head aside smiling softly

We were still walking to the school when Stefan appeared and walked up to us with a small smile

"Good morning, Elena. Good morning, Bonnie. Good morning, Jillian"

Bonnie suddenly grabbed my arm stepping away from him, her expression wary from seeing Stefan

"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later"

I pouted slightly but smiled an apologetic smile at Stefan

"I'll go with her to grab something I forgot. See you later"

I let Bonnie drag me over, hearing Elena's voice calling at us but ignoring it.

"Hey. Bonnie slow down, he's not in sight anymore" I told her softly

she sighed

"I'm really sorry for my behavior, Jill. It's just I have a bad feeling about Stefan. When I touched him..." She trailed off shuddering. I looked at her sympathetically

"Hey. You don't have to say anymore, I believe you" I told her softly

She looked surprised but sighed relieved

"Oh, that's why I really love you as a best friend" she wrapped me in a hug.

I smiled

In history class. I'm sited next to Bonnie. I looked at her writing numbers on her book over and over again. _"8", "14", "22"._

The numbers suddenly triggering something on my mind. I suppress a shiver...

Those numbers. They mean something, but what?

"World war II ended in...Anyone got anything? Miss Juan? 1945." Tanner asked a girl. She shrugged a shoulder. I heard Elena whispering at Stefan, which in Tanner's class wasn't good

"Pearl Harbor. Miss Gilbert?" Tanner interrupted Elena. She blinked up at him and answered intelligently

"Hmm?"

Tanner looked to be resisting the urge of rolling his eyes as he watched her unamused

"Pearl Harbor?" He repeated again. Elena looked at loss. She opened her mouth and closed it again. She was about to be embarrassed again if it weren't by her knight in shimmer armor

"December 7, 1941"

Tanner pursed his lips and looked at Stefan sarcastically

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert"

Stefan smiled

"Anytime"

Half the class chuckled including me.

"Very well. The fall of the Berlin Wall" he looked around the class

Stefan answered without hesitation "1989. I'm good with dates, sir"

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act"

It was like watching a Tennis game. I looked pretty amused

"1964"

"John F. Kennedy assassination"

"1963"

"Martin Luther King.

" '68."

"Lincoln"

"1865"

"Roe vs. Wade"

"1973."

"Brown vs. Board"

"1954"

"The battle of Gettysburg"

"1863"

"Korean war"

"1950 to 1953"

By this time Tanner looked smug thinking Stefan got something bad "Ha! It ended in '52"

Stefan looked at him calmly as he turned around

"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53"

Tanner seethed in controlled anger, we all watched in anticipation

"Look it up, somebody. Quickly"

The guy on my left quickly looked it on his phone, he raised his eyebrows in surprise amusement as he showed me the answer. I smirked as he replied

"It was 19...53"

The class cheered and clapped in amusement at Tanner's face for being _Stefaned_ twice

I walked to the hallway. Bonnie hot on my heels, she still looked pretty distracted and I could guess for what

"Are you alright, Bonnie?" I furrowed my eyebrows in concern. She looked at me slightly scared

"I keep seeing this numbers, I don't know what they mean but I keep seeing them" she confessed me. We arrived our lockers and she shoved her clothes to it. She was on her gym's clothes for cheerleading practice.

I wasn't on the team because it wasn't my forte. But it didn't mean I didn't watch to support my friends

"8, 14 and 22?" She looked surprised. I smiled a small smile "You kept writing them on your book the entire class" I told her softly "Have you talk about it with your Grams?"

She frowned at me. Both of us walking to the football field.

"She's gonna tell me it's because I'm a witch. How crazy it's that? I don't want to be a witch"

"Well, Bonnie. Suck it up, baby. You're gonna deal with this like I know you to be a kick ass girl"

She smiled softly at my optimism. She started stretching to warm herself up along the other cheerleaders.

I sat on the grass of the field where the cheerleaders practiced looking around siting in an Indian position. My eyes drifting to the football field looking at the players for a second

Footsteps behind me drew back my attention to see Elena slowly coming up with her gym's clothes.

I grinned. My cousin had been a cheerleader for a long time. She left it after her parents died. She didn't want to keep cheering, it felt bad to her.

"Oh, my God! You're here!" Bonnie exclaimed surprised standing up to embrace her. I looked at Elena's hesitant form but she managed a small smile and nodded starting to stretch

"Yep. I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were" she smiled, her eyes then shifted and a glint showed up. I tilted my head "Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight"

Ah, there it was. I chuckled

"I am?" Bonnie asked confused. Elena nodded humming

"Mm-hmm. You, Jill, me and Stefan. You have to give him a chance"

I raised my eyebrows at the mention of my name. Bonnie's smile faltered, her eyes changing from warm to slight coldness

"Tonight's no good" she replied. Elena tilted her head unconvinced. She then looked around changing the subject "Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times"

I frowned tilting my head aside. It was real quiet around here making me feel comfortable, meaning Caroline wasn't here

Elena laughed in amusement at Bonnie

"Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be there"

She looked at Bonnie sternly holding her gaze for a couple of seconds not faltering. Finally she sighed in reluctance but nodded slowly

"Fine. I'll go"

Elena smiled triumphantly and turned to see me

"You'll be there, too. Got it?"

I bit my lip contemplating. For a moment I trusted Bonnie's judgment about Stefan but I wanted my cousin to be happy, so I nodded slowly shooting a grin towards Bonnie

"I'll be there so Bon-Bon won't be an awkward third wheel"

She snorted and looked away smiling, I grinned at them. Elena smiled nodding

"Good"

~8~

I watched bored out of my mind the girls warming up, but Caroline wasn't here. She's not one to arrive late to this kind of thing, even I was getting worried and that's saying something

"Seriously, where is Caroline?" I exclaimed. My voice slightly worried. Bonnie looked at me surprised

"I don't know. It's not like her" Elena answered not seeming to notice my change of attitude

"I thought you can't stand Caroline? And now you're worried about her not showing up?" Bonnie asked teasingly. Elena snapped her head at me in realization and grinned at me. I shot them a look

"Try her again" I commanded to Bonnie, who still smiling teasingly at me flipped her phone open and started to call.

The sound of music attracted my attention and I turned around to see a blue car. Caroline inside with a black haired man.

Caroline kissed the man. I raised my eyebrows surprise

"Uh..." Elena looked speechless as she pointed at the car. I nudged Bonnie with my elbow and pointed at them. She lowered her phone and looked at the guy. Her eyes widening

"Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill"

I frowned in surprise. So, she _did_ get the guy.

Elena frowned standing up

"That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore"

My eyes drifted to him in surprise

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?!."

"Stefan's brother?!"

Bonnie and I exclaimed at the same time standing up. Caroline closed the door and walked past us.

She smiled at us over her sunglasses, she was strangely wearing a scarf over her gym's outfit

"I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind" She told Elena smiling. I frowned at her attitude. Something was off. "Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy" at that my gaze drifted to the Salvatore brother. He smirked at me and Elena, his eyes longing on Elena and then he looked at me, his familiar blue eyes roaming up and down over my body. His gaze felt heavy, I suppressed a shiver frowning. Where have I see on him before?

He drove the car out of the field. My eyes not leaving the car, he somehow felt familiar but not at the same time.

Weird.

~8~

"5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8."

I watched the practice. And I can say I feel pretty sorry for Elena who didn't caught up to the others. Sadly Caroline too noticed

"Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Ok?"

I frowned at Caroline's voice. Elena slowly abandoned the others as Caroline continued "Keep going! Ok. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8"

I locked eyes with Bonnie for a second and I shook my head at her, if Caroline continued this rudeness I wasn't about to stay here.

She nodded and smiled apologetically. I shrugged my shoulders, it wasn't her fault Caroline's personality

I walked away from the field.

~8~

That night, we were getting ready for dinner. Me and Bonnie were siting on the bar, Elena preparing things

Bonnie telling us about her physic abilities

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture"

"Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop" Elena told her in amusement.

Bonnie rolled her eyes

"Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?"

I looked at her worriedly and sympathetically

"Maybe we should play the lottery" she joked. When no one laughed, she turned to see our serious faces. She frowned concerned. "Have you talked to your Grams?"

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?"

I pursed my lips. Elena looked at her sympathetically

"I don't want to be a witch" she answered, I nodded in agreement

Elena keeps pouring to-go food into a bowl. I laughed

"And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody" I told her in amusement

She ignored me "Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?"

Bonnie spoke quickly without hesitation "Middle drawer on your left"

Elena frowned and opened the drawer, finding the spoons.

I looked surprised

"Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times" She told Bonnie.

She looked kind of freak out

"Yeah, that's it"

I squeezed her arm comfortingly. She smiled gratefully as the doorbell rings

"Ok, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self" Elena told her smiling, she turned to face me "And you, keep the sarcasm a little low, alright?"

I sighed smiling at her sarcastically, mock saluting her. She shot me a look leaving the kitchen

I turned to Bonnie

"Are you okay?"

She nodded and her eyes drifted slightly around the kitchen

"Birthday candles" she whispered over a drawer. She opened it to find birthday candles inside. She closed it quickly freak out and turned around to face my frowning worried face "What if it's true?" She asked me slightly panicked

I smiled a comforting small smile

"You'll be more awesome than you already are. C'mon Bonnie, let's get this dinner over with. The sooner we start it the sooner we finish it"

She looked at me surprised

"But I thought... You like Stefan, why are you supporting me? Elena's your cousin"

I shrugged heartedly

"You have a point. I have a feeling that you're right" I confessed.

She looked surprised but nonetheless smiled at me, she linked her arms with me and walked out of the kitchen

"Let's get this over with"

I chuckled

~8~

To say the silence was awkward over the diner was an understatement. The only sounds heard were the spoons clinking over the plates.

My eyes flickered between Elena, Stefan, and Bonnie repeatedly. I couldn't bring myself of starting a conversation.

But Elena seemed to think otherwise.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" She asked Stefan breaking the silence. The sudden sound after 15 minutes of silence made me flinch. Bonnie squeezed my arm reassuringly.

Stefan seemed to know what Elena was doing and replied with a small smile

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right"

Elena smiled and looked at us

"Bonnie, Jill, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..."

"Yeah, I heard" Bonnie interrupted coldly. I nodded slowly in agreement looking down at my plate feeling awkward

Elena shot us a look. She forced a smile

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" She asked Bonnie. I sighed knowing this wouldn't end well.

Bonnie pursed her lips and smiled sarcastically. Her smiled faltered as she answered

"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad" she shrugged. I chuckled lightly. Bonnie smiled at the reaction.

Elena chuckled slowly and shot her a look

"No, about the witches" she turned to Stefan "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool"

Stefan raised his eyebrows

"Cool isn't the word I'd use" Bonnie said. I tilted my head in curiousness

Stefan leaned forward, his eyes sparkling in Interest

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s"

Bonnie looked up

"My family came by way of Salem" she replied and I could sworn I heard pride in her voice.

Stefan raised his eyebrows in surprise. But the expression seemed odd. He really didn't look _really_ surprised. It was like he was faking it. I frowned in confusion

"Really? Salem witches?"

"Yeah"

"I would say that's pretty cool" Stefan said leaning back. And that's when I knew what he was doing.

"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked curiously

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity" Stefan told her, to which managed to get a small smile from Bonnie

"Yeah, they are"

I smiled a small smile at the reaction. It looks like she has accepted Stefan a little more.

It was silent again, but this time it wasn't uncomfortable as before

Suddenly the doorbell rings again.

We exchanged questionable looks

"I wonder who that could be" Elena says confused standing up from the table.

I exchanged a look with Bonnie shrugging. Stefan's expression suddenly turned cold, he excused himself and stood up from the table to the door.

I looked after him suspiciously.

~8~

Caroline and Damon arrived surprisingly. We were all of us on the Living Room.

Caroline was being complete pushy about Stefan of him being on the team and being a bitch towards Elena of her failure at cheerleading practice. Damon also was teasing Stefan. Stefan was right, whatever happened between them shattered their relationship

"I'll work with her. She'll get it" Bonnie told Caroline with a look after her comment

Caroline spoke out loud thoughtfully "I guess we can put her in the back"

I glared at her hatefully. If I was willing to put my differences aside with her to make amends with her, after tonight I don't think I will.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena" Damon spoke looking at my cousin.

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun" I looked at Caroline in disgust and anger. My lips pursed and my eyes sparking with a glare. But I stayed silent. Caroline looked around at our unamused looks with what I could easily detect as a fake apologetic look "And I say that with complete sensitivity"

Damon looked at Elena, glancing at Stefan as he spoke

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die"

I realized he wasn't only talking about their parents. But Stefan's ex-girlfriend, Katherine.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon" Stefan spoke through gritted teeth, glaring up at his brother

Damon looked down at him with mock apologetic look. But I could manage to see a glint of pain when he mentioned her

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm"

~8~

After a while, Elena walked up to the kitchen to wash the dishes. Bonnie after meeting Damon and seeing the end of this diner could go worse wanted to leave.

I didn't blame her, after all Damon seemed to be a bad person.

Damon smirked the whole time we stayed at the living room. Stefan glaring at him while Caroline, again with her scarf was rubbing Damon's shoulders, Stefan's eyes flickering from her face to her scarf with a slight guilty, slight worried look.

I finished my cup of coffee. Bonnie like me was looking around at the tense silence quietly. All the time I could feel Damon's eyes on me, he stood up the moment I did to take the cup to Elena.

"I got it" he told me with a small smile.

"No, I got it.." I looked at him narrowing my eyes. His own dilating for a second, I blinked and smiled a small smile "Okay. Suit yourself" I gave him the cup and sat down again as he left to the kitchen

Stefan looked at me worriedly and Caroline glared at me while Bonnie looked at me curiously. I looked at them warily

"What?"

"Nothing" Stefan shook his head quietly, I shrugged. His gaze suddenly changed to Caroline.

Her glare turned to a sweet smile again as she started to talk about Elena and Matt's relationship. It was like she wanted to ruin his and Elena's relationship.

I tuned them out looking down confused. Bonnie squeezed my arm worriedly, also tuning out Caroline's voice

"What was that?" She asked me quietly. I shrugged at her confused myself. I sworn I was mad at Damon for his attitude tonight that I didn't understand why I was suddenly nice to him "I thought like me you didn't like him. And I know you, when you don't like someone you don't treat them nice, take Caroline for example"

I shrugged at her completely helplessly

"I don't know, Bonnie. I don't know why I acted that way when I don't like his attitude" I whispered at her softly confused.

"Okay, it's okay. Just don't overwhelm yourself. Alright?" She squeezed my arm comfortingly. Her eyes still showing concern. I didn't even catch Stefan's own worried eyes as he gazed at me. Bonnie looked around "I'll go see why Elena it's taking too long, I don't trust Damon either to be alone with her"

I nodded and she stood up.

I sighed throwing my head back towards the sofa I was siting. I was really glad when Stefan interrupted Caroline's talking

"That's a really nice scarf"

Caroline abstentantly touched her scarf with a confused look of it being mentioned "Mm. Thank you, it's new"

Stefan looked at her reaching for it "Can I see it? I mean, would you mind taking it off?"

I looked between them warily... Why does he wants her scarf?

"Oh, I can't" she answered slightly backing away from Stefan's reach. He looked at her with fake surprise

"Why not? You ok?"

Her eyes suddenly gazed over before blinking "Um...All I know is that I can't take it off"

I opened my mouth to ask what the hell was that about when Damon returned from the kitchen

"What are you two kids talking about?"

I rolled my eyes as Stefan answered innocently "I was just commenting on her scarf"

Damon nodded sarcastically and then looked at Caroline

"Hmm. Hey, you know, um, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?"

I crossed my arms raising an eyebrow. Caroline looked at him skeptically

"Does it look like I do dishes?"

Damon looked exasperated but managed to control it

"For me?"

Caroline shook her head "Hmm...I don't think so"

He suddenly leaned forward and spoke to her in an hypnotic voice

 _"Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen"_

She blinked and stood up "You know what? I'm gonna go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen"

Damon smiled "Great"

She left the living room. I looked after her incredulously. I stood up and that's when Damon realized I was still here.

"That was rude. No one deserves to be treated like a slave. Not even girls like Caroline" I said angrily

Damon rolled his eyes and looked at Stefan. He stood up looking at Damon warningly

"Leave her, Damon" Stefan told him. Damon and sighed and looked at me

"How do you deal with her?" Damon asked Stefan annoyed "She's annoying"

I looked between them confused. What is it with their attitude?

"Listen to me" Damon without waiting for Stefan to push him again from me started talking, his pupils dilating. My whole stance became relaxed as I heard his words. " _Leave us alone and go see if your cousin and your friends need help, now"_

I blinked and looked between them

"Well, testosterone seems to be way up high in here. I'll let you discuss whatever you will and I'll go see if they need help. Bye"

I left the living room, not before hearing Damon's sarcastic voice

"Well, isn't she a ray of sunshine? I see why people like her. She's funny"

I shook my head frowning and left completely

~8~

That night, as I'm gazing off the night, I frowned at the blank space of my mind tonight since Damon arrived.

I toy with my necklace again, the one mom said it belonged to dad before he died.

I didn't know him at all. According to mom, he was a weird mysterious guy. He was new into town when she met him. That was around the time when my aunt Miranda was dating uncle Grayson.

I'm like four or five months younger than Elena. Aunt Miranda helped my mom raise me as she didn't know how.

She helped her raise me for the first year of my life before mom had to leave town to finish her career. She's a smart woman and currently doing her mastery or doctorate, I really lost track of her titles.

I sighed thinking of Bonnie's numbers 8, 14 and 22. What do they have of special? Why do I'm completely sure those are a bad sign?

My thoughts were completely interrupted by a scream. I snapped my head towards the door and ran to Elena's room

"Hey. Are you okay?" I asked at the breathing heavily form of my cousin, sweat covering her forehead. She looked at me with scared eyes

"I'm fine. Just a dream"

I looked at her unconvinced but I nodded

"I'll be in my room if you need me" she nodded and laid back to her bed staring at the ceiling.

I left to my room

~8~

The next day is the Football Game. I follow Elena around. I really want to see Caroline's face as she realizes Elena won't be cheering tonight.

We come across Stefan in his gear, he's on the team thanks to Elena's insistence and support.

This morning when we were getting ready. I entered her room to see her staring at her uniform. I eyed her sympathetically and waited until she made her decision. She dropped her uniform to the bin of trash and when she turned around she was surprised and embarrassed of having seen her in such state. I just hugged her with a small smile.

If she continued cheerleading it would be forcedly. Not because she wants to, I could tell since the moment Caroline noted she wasn't doing it good at practice, she hadn't her heart on it. I was just waiting for the moment she realized it.

I nudged her in the ribs and pointed at Stefan who was making his way towards us

"I'll give you privacy, Lena" I whispered at her and slowly backed away, suddenly wary of Stefan. There was something telling me something bad was gonna happen tonight

Elena looked at me concerned. I waved her off and pointed at Stefan. She smiled at me gratefully and walked to him

I watched from the distance as they talk and Stefan takes out a box giving it to her. She takes out a necklace from where I could see. I notice another box from his pocket. I watch as Stefan helps Elena put on the necklace. And can't help but smile a small smile. They exchange a few words and then they kissed.

I looked away feeling like I would be intruding. When I turn back again Caroline's on Stefan's place and she looks angry. I chuckled

 _"It's rude to eavesdrop conversations of other people, you know?"_ I heard an amused voice behind me. I smirked slightly and turned around replying

"Is it? Half of the plays in the world contain eavesdropping. I assumed it was a common practice" I answered sarcastically at Stefan

He chuckled shaking his head. I pursed my lips trying to hide my smile, he noticed

"Come on, smile. I don't bite" Stefan told me smiling. I rolled my eyes "Ah, you still don't like me, huh? I thought it was only Bonnie"

"I don't..." I pursed my lips, stopping myself of talking taking a step backwards. He chuckled frowning

"Look, I know we hit a rock on one of our meetings and like I told you I wouldn't like to be on your bad side" he told me sincerely

"I remember" I tilted my head aside crossing my arms "And I think I know where this conversation is heading"

He hid a smirk as he tried to look innocent

"Well, you said that it depended on Elena if you liked me or not, so..."

I rolled my eyes looking away sighing. Stefan closed his eyes in realization

"It was Damon, wasn't it?" I didn't answer, but to him it was an obvious answer. "I'm sorry, Jillian. I didn't know he would show up and act that way. I'm really really sorry"

I tilted my head at his honesty.

"You sound honest, Stefan. So, why not accept your apology?" I asked teasingly, a hint of seriousness in my voice.

He looked down smiling taking a box from his pocket

"And if the apology doesn't convince you. I really hope this does" he opened the lid and inside there was a bracelet, a bracelet that matched Elena's necklace. I took it out and a pretty scent of flowers, I think filled my nose "Before you think this is a bribe. I assure you it is not"

I raised my eyebrow at him looking at the bracelet.

"Well, it's beautiful. Too bad I'm not a girl of jewelry" I told him seriously. He paused awkwardly. I tried to keep a straight face when he looked down at my wrists seeing my colorful bracelets.

"Seriously?" He asked me pointing at them in amusement. I looked down not able to hold a straight face anymore. I looked up at him in amusement

"I'm sorry. But it was a funny awkward silence from you"

"Ha, ha. Funny" he told me sarcastically, but smiling a small smile obviously joking. I smiled. He cleared his throat and pointed at the bracelet "May I?"

I give it to him. He picked the bracelet from the claps, careful of to not touch the bracelet itself.

He clasped it to my left wrist. The one with two bracelets. My other wrist was full of different colored and shape bracelets.

I tried to hide a smile.

"Aw. There's the smile I'm waiting for, don't hide it" I couldn't help but smile wider. He smiled at the reaction "So, am I forgiven?" He told me letting my wrist go, the skin of his hand barely touching the small gap of my hand and sleeve

Suddenly I felt my body cold. A shiver passing through my body. I gasped pulling away my hand from his reach

His touch felt like... How to describe it? It didn't felt like alive. He felt cold not warm like someone alive would feel.

My smile faded away looking at him warily

Stefan noticed the change

"Are you okay?" He asked me concerned. I shook the feeling off. It was weird anyway. I smiled a small unconvinced smile. The feeling left me shaken up, but I tried to force it away with a small smile

"Yeah, I'm fine. And to answer your question..." I hesitated. Now, I could understand what Bonnie _felt_ when she touched Stefan. It was bad, _bad_. But I won't voice those thoughts out loud. I'm no physic nor witch like Bonnie "Yes, I do forgive you"

He stared at me for a few seconds as if contemplating what I was saying was true. I smiled a little more convincing. This time he looked to believe it so he smiled nodding

"Okay. Friends?" I nodded smiling, not trusting my voice to speak. "Great. Why don't we head inside? The game is about to start" he told me looking up.

I looked up seeing it was night time already. I nodded and we both entered the school

~8~

As soon as we entered the school we parted ways. I needed to find Bonnie.

I passed through people tailgating and cheering for the team.

I found her along some cheerleaders and walked to her grabbing her arm.

"Bonnie. I know what you mean" I told her wide eyed. I ignored Tanner's words to the team and the cheering after his words.

Bonnie frowned at me

"What's wrong?"

"I touched Stefan. A sudden cold passed through me Bonnie. It felt bad _bad_ " I shot her a pointed look. Her eyes flickered in realization. "I'm no physic Bonnie. I don't know what was that but it felt weird. You're the only person I could talk about this. Elena would have laugh at me"

"Wow. Easy there, Jill. Take a deep breath" Bonnie told me wide eyed stopping my rambling. I took a deep breath.

"Please Bonnie. It felt really bad. Weird, dark... I don't know how to explain it" we sat down on a bench. "Besides, the numbers you've been writing, somehow have me with a feeling of something bad happening"

"Hey. It's okay. Just calm down. Okay? We'll figure this out. Let's just relax and enjoy the game"

I nodded and I looked at Tanner talking

"We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!"

Tyler looked at Stefan kind of angry and left the formation of players. All the school kept cheering. I managed to calm myself after awhile

"That have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column, I have only one thing to say to you...Your Timberwolves are hungry"

I heard commotion from behind me, but didn't dare to turn around. I toyed with Stefan's bracelet as I tried to calm down.

 _"Jeremy, no!"_ I hear Elena scream from behind me and for once I had the curiosity to turn around.

There's a fight and in the middle there's Tyler Lockwood, Stefan and Jeremy. My eyes widened as I surveyed the scene.

Jeremy is bleeding from his mouth and has a broken glass bottle in his hand, Tyler and Matt are off to the side. Matt holding Tyler. Stefan's hand _is_ bleeding

Jeremy drops the broken glass as Elena pushes him away from Stefan

"What the hell, Jeremy? Put your head up, you're bleeding"

Jeremy smacks away her hands

"I'm fine!"

"Yeah, you smell fine" Elena countered concerned. He walks away passing next to me

"Jer?" I touch his shoulder worriedly. He smacks my hand away. I looked at him hurt. He takes a deep breath looking at me apologetically and then leaves.

Matt pushes away Tyler away from the place.

I let my gaze wander again to Stefan and Elena. He closed his bleeding hand in a fist and puts it behind his back.

"No, no, no, it's fine" he was saying as I neared them

"Is it deep? How bad is it? Come on!" Elena insisted taking his hand. Stefan hesitantly opened his palm, but there isn't any injure, not blood

I stared at his hand dumbfounded. There was an injure. I could sworn I saw one.

"But...I saw it, it was..." Elena stammered looking at his hand.

"He missed. It's not my blood. See? I'm fine" he told her cleaning up his hand on his jeans, I followed the movement. He then showed us his healthy clean hand.

"No, no, no. I...I saw it. The glass cut your hand. It was..."

"You were bleeding" I stated calmly. Their eyes snapped at me. My eyes were still on Stefan's hand

"It's ok. I'm ok" he reassured us. I looked at him unconvinced "It's almost kick-off time, all right? So, um, I'll, uh, I'll see you after the game" we nodded still suspicious and he left

Elena looked at me.

I ignored her look and walked away, I wasn't on the mood of the game anymore

~8~

I walked to the parking lot, I found Matt on my way there. I smiled at him softly

"Hey Mattie boy"

He chuckled at the nickname.

"Hey, there Jilly girl" I smiled "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, I'm going home. I suddenly don't feel good and want to go"

He smiled sympathetically.

"What about you?"

"I'm looking for Tanner. Have you seen him?" I shook my head. A wave of cold air appeared making me shiver. I looked around. "Help me look for him?" I nodded and I followed him. "Look" I followed his gaze to the puddle of red liquid on the floor. My heart started beating faster at the sight. We followed it to between some car.

"Oh, my god!"

~8~

The police and the coroner were here. Tanner's dead body was what we found on the ground.

I was on the side of the crime scene tape looking at the scene with tears on my eyes. My eyes suddenly found a license plate "BLDG _8_ ", an immatriculation's car with the serial number "FHT _14_ " and on the ground, the number _22_.

I placed my hand on my mouth in shock, muffling my gasps.

This was the bad feeling I got from Bonnie's numbers, wasn't it? How is it possible?

~8~

Bonnie also shocked about the fact of the numbers she wrote were on the crime scene, walked to my side

"Jillian?"

I looked at her with tears in my eyes. I was the one along with Matt to find Tanner dead, I was still shaken up

"Do you want me to take you home?" She asked me quietly. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears too. She probably was too freak out like me.

I nodded slowly toying with my necklace and we left the school.

~8~

When I arrived home, I went to my room and sat down on my bed gazing of. A hand on my necklace and the other on Stefan's bracelet.

What was going on with me?


	4. Chapter 4

I'm watching the TV. This morning I woke up early because I couldn't sleep, Tanner's death still on my mind along with Bonnie's numbers. But I couldn't let that to depress me.

Today there was a Founder's party at the Lockwood's. To say I didn't want to attend that party was an understatement. The Mayor and Tyler may be dicks and all that but they're nice when they want to, but who I can't stand at all is Mrs. Lockwood... That woman is a bitch and that's small as I don't want to offend myself. The only person I liked of that family may be the nonexistent dog.

Mom wasn't either on a good mood especially when we both witness our favorite, note sarcasm Fell, Logan on the TV's news.

From all mom's boyfriends and dates she's ever had. Logan takes the reward of the most dickhead man.

 _"To repeat, the animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has been caught"_

Somehow, his words doesn't reassure me at all. It's like I don't believe whatever or whoever it's killing has been trapped. Besides that I don't like the man giving the news and my mom cursing him is not giving me any reassurance

"Scum ball. Scum bucket" mom curses the man glaring at the TV

"Yep. He's a dick and rubbish"

"Okay. To be clear, Jill. The only times I'll allow you to curse and use that vocabulary would be to that Scum Bucket"

I nodded grinning. Mom letting me talk like this in her presence about that man shows how much she likes him.

My cousin's amused voice sounds from behind me

"Who are you talking to that includes letting Jill insult someone? It must be someone you both hate"

Mom and I point to the TV saying at the same time "Him" mom with more disgust than me.

"The news guy?" I turned to see Elena's raised eyebrow expression.

"Also known as Logan " _Scum_ " Fell" I told her making a face. Mom nodded looking at Elena

"Did your mom ever tell you why we moved away from Mystic Falls?"

Elena raised her eyebrows in surprise and looked at me questionably. I nodded making a face. The guy was a scum. _Literally_

"Oh, no way. You and him? He's cute" Elena said teasingly. I made a disgusting face at her

"He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him. He's the less cute mom has ever dated. And that's saying something coming from me"

Mom sighed nodding at me looking at Elena "You should see her when I start to see someone. It's like roles reverse and she's my mother" she told Elena. I smiled proudly

"And out of everyone, dear mother. Beside that rubbish Fell guy you make me proud. Sadly, there haven't been one so far who can handle my beautiful sarcasm"

Mom rolled her eyes smiling, shaking her head. She looked at Elena and now noticed the box in her hands as she placed it on the counter

"What are you doing with that?" She asked pointing at the box. I curiously stood up from the coach and walked to them

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display"

Mom grabbed an object from the box and held it up in her hands

"Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?"

"Originally it was great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring" Elena told us. I tilted my head at it smiling in amusement.

Jeremy walked from behind Elena and grabbed an object from her hands

"How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?"

Elena frowned at him and took the object from his hands "You're not gonna find out"

That's when Jeremy took a better look at the box, his face morphing into anger as he looked up at his sister

"That stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away"

"I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy" Elena told him softly. Jeremy pursed his lips shaking his head and then walked away.

Without sparing me a glance.

I was still hurt by his attitude at the game and he hasn't even talk to me since that night. Somehow I think our relationship is fading away, and I don't like it.

Suddenly the doorbell rings, snapping me from my thoughts. I stand up from where I was sited and walked to the door.

"I got it" I told Elena who was still busy looking her family heirlooms

I opened the door to only find Stefan inside. I blinked up at him

"Hi" he smiled at me. The coldness I felt on the game night still on my mind as I gaze at him warily. His eyebrows furrowed in concern. I call over my shoulder at Elena without taking my eyes from Stefan.

"Lena! Your boyfriend is here!"

I stepped back and gave him space to enter the house. He looked at me tilting his head aside

"Jillian..." I shook my head and forced a sweet smile on my face

"I'm just kidding with you" I smiled chuckling shaking my head "Gosh, why can't everyone understand my sarcasm?"

 _"Because you say it so seriously that there's still_ no one who can figure it out if you're being serious or not" Elena's amused came from behind us. I looked at her smile and I melted, it had been a long time without seeing her smile that when she does, it makes me forget Stefan's secrets as soon as she is in the room.

I forced a chuckle and shook my head "You'll see, soon I'll find someone who can finally understand me"

She put a hand on her chest feigning hurt "Ouch, Jillian, that hurts. I do understand you, it's just... Your sarcasm is a little high"

I rolled my eyes and smiled at her sarcastically "Ouch. I didn't know you think that way of me" I feigned a hurt look. Elena raised her eyebrows and looked at Stefan

"See what I mean?"

Stefan smiled amused and looked down at my wrist, where the bracelet he gave me was secured

"Yes. I have personally witnessed her sarcasm" I looked down at the bracelet and couldn't help but chuckle

"Well, it's not my fault you're to gullible" I smiled. Elena looked between us curiously "Stefan bribed me to like him giving me a bracelet" I said seriously raising my hand up to show her the bracelet. Elena opened her mouth looking at Stefan incredulously

"You did what?"

I looked at him in amusement from over Elena's shoulder, I mouthed at him ' _Oh, you're in trouble'_ smirking. He sighed amused ready to explain Elena what happened. She chuckled looking at my straight face in amusement

"You're really something, Jill" She told me giving me a sided hug, to which I couldn't help but smile and return, not seeing Stefan's small smile at our interactions.

"Well, I think I've been a nuisance taking your time so I'll go now so I won't be an awkward third wheel anymore" I blurted out casually stepping out of Elena's embrace and turning away to give them space

"Jill you're not..." I turned to face Elena and shoot her a wink, showing her I wasn't so serious. She chuckled shaking her head "Oh, you did it again" I shrugged and walked away, not without hearing Stefan say

 _"Your cousin doesn't have a filter, does she?"_

I smiled shaking my head. There were moments I could see Stefan being weird and something wrong with him that could mean danger to Elena and our family and times where I see him a good thing to my cousin and our family. That his arrival into town is making good changes.

But there's still that feeling I have every time I'm near of him, since Bonnie's numbers and when I touched his skin.

Something in the back of my mind telling me he along his brother are bad news.

But for the sake of my cousin's happiness I bury it deeper down inside my mind

I just hope I'm not making a mistake

~8~

Stefan had already left and Elena was inside preparing the box to loan it to the Lockwood's, Bonnie was at the grill with Caroline and I don't, for any circumstances want be near Caroline right now without hitting that Barbie face, so I stayed inside the house weighing the good vs the bad of going to the Founder's party tomorrow

I was in the kitchen eating an apple when the front door opened. I looked over my shoulder to see Jeremy entering the house. I quickly looked away to my apple. I heard Jeremy sigh and he walked inside the kitchen.

"Jillian?"

I was chewing on the apple without looking at him, cursing him in my mind. When people calls me by my full name is because they want to have a serious talk. I'm not used to those. I'm more of a sarcastic kind of conversation, I only have those serious talks once in a while.

"Jillian, please look at me" I blinked taking another bit of my apple. Jeremy sighed again and I felt him move further from the doorframe. I felt his shadow over me and his hand went to my view as he grabbed my apple

"Hey! Give it back" I snapped at him, not in the mood for his actions. He blinked not surprised by my reaction

"There, it wasn't so difficult to look at me, was it?"

I glared at him crossing my arms "Now what? You have my attention, are you gonna shove me off again?"

He sighed dropping the apple on the table, not the trash can as he knew no one messes with my food

"Jillian, I'm really sorry for how I treated you at the night of the game. I don't know what came over me that snap at you when you didn't do anything to me" my eyes softened but I wasn't backing down "Look, I know I say it all the time and probably sounds to cliche to your liking" he told me with a knowing look. He knows me pretty well, I think better than Elena does "But, you're the best cousin I could ever ask for. Yeah, I know. That sounds like a broken disc, but it's true. You haven't push me since I started on drugs. You've been by my side and I know to Elena's point of view you're encouraging me more to keep using more, but you're patient, to which I know it's a struggle for you, but you're doing it for me. I don't know what I could do without you, please Jilly. Don't be mad at me. Do forgive me"

I looked at my cousin teared eyed. He was the second person to know me the most. Mom being the first.

Jeremy couldn't be more right. I was being patient for him when I'm not known for my patience. From Elena and Jeremy, he was the one I was closer with. Elena was like a sister but Jeremy. He was more than my brother. He was my best friend. My confident. We told each other everything. He wasn't that young than me and sometimes I acted more childish than him that I looked younger than him. Elena was more mature than the both of us so we easily spent more time together.

So, yeah. I couldn't stay mad with him after all he had said. Besides that everything sounded really honest

"Why I wouldn't I? After all your honesty, Jer., I feel flattered that someone besides mom knows me that well because not much people does. Why would I be mad with the second person to know me the most? Yes Jeremy you're forgiven"

I hugged him tightly, he returning the hug just as emotional like me

"Oh, thank god, Jill. I had the small insecurity that you wouldn't forgive me" he pulled away chuckling "Your expressions sometimes are so blank that neither me or Jenna can figure it out what you are thinking"

I smacked his arm playfully "I'm not that expressionless"

Jeremy raised his arms in innocence, a smirk playing on the corner of his lips "I never say you were, Jill. But sometimes you have this expression when you're thinking that isn't easy to figure out what you're feeling. Jenna once told me she was afraid that would have been your expression forever. She really gets worked up when she can't read her daughter. She loves you too much. So you'll understand when I say I was worried you wouldn't forgive me"

"Well, I'll try not to be close minded when talking to you or mom from now and on" I smiled at him

He smiled back. I bit my lip and looked over his shoulder making sure Elena wasn't coming down before settling my eyes on Jeremy's confused look.

I smiled a small smile taking an object from my cardigan pocket "Hey. I know you're upset because Elena was loaning your family's heirlooms to the Lockwood's but let me tell you that I took something without her noticing that if my memory isn't failing me, which would be a miracle" I chuckled softly. Jeremy's eyes hardened as I mentioned his family heirlooms being loaned by Elena, so I quickly grabbed his hand and placed the object on his hand "I think this pocket watch belongs to you"

Jeremy slowly looked down to see the watch I grabbed from Elena's box when she was talking with Stefan. I made sure she wouldn't find out about it being missing so I cross it out of her list, making it seem like she had already check it was inside.

"I don't know if my memory is correct Jeremy. But I once heard Uncle Grayson telling you about a pocket watch being passed down generation by generation to the sons of the Gilbert's. I knew he was going to give it to you when you were older, but now given the circumstances..." I trailed off awkwardly. Jeremy was still observing the watch. From here I could see his teared up eyes as he looked down at the watch emotionally "It belongs to you, not the Lockwood's" I finished quietly not knowing what else to say

There was an awkward silence as Jeremy tried to compose himself clenching his hand over the watch until he looked up at me. A single tear falling from his left eye as he startled me with a tight hug

"You have no idea what this means to me, Jill. And yeah, I don't know how your memory worked after all this time that you remembered dad telling me this but... Trust me when I say this honestly, Jillian Roxanne. You're the best and I don't know how I would pay you for everything you're doing for me"

I smile on the hug tightening my grip on him when the doorbell rings. We pulled away and we both clean our teared faces. Erasing all evidence of this private moment.

"Now that the chick flick moment is over, let's go open the door" I told him smiling a small smile. Jeremy chuckled shoving the pocket watch on his sweater and we both walked to the front door.

Our smiles fading away slightly seeing Tyler outside. Jeremy tries to close the door but Tyler holds it open.

He looks at us with an annoyed face "I'm here for my mom. I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff"

I crossed my arms hearing Elena's voice from behind me, I turned to face her coming down from the stairs with the box on her hands

"Right here. Please be careful" she told him handing him the box delicately. Jeremy looked at him

"Yeah, be careful with it, dick" he snapped at him, I bit my lip to stop myself from grinning as I placed a restraining hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

"Hey! Not now, okay, guys? Please?" Elena looked between the guys with an exasperated sigh, suddenly looking tired. Tyler shrugged

"I'm fine. He's just being a punk"

"Hey. Watch it" I snapped at him at the same time Jeremy did "I got your punk"

Elena looked at us disapprovingly but talked to Tyler

"Look, Tyler, maybe you should go. Tell your mom that I'll see her tonight"

Tyler nodded and looked at Jeremy

"Hey. Would it make a difference if I told you I actually like Vicki?" He asked. Jeremy shook his head

"Not even if you meant it"

I sighed and shot a look to Elena following Jeremy upstairs

~8~

Later, Bonnie was on Elena's bedroom getting ready to the Founder's party. I wasn't still sure of going or not. So I stayed on my room ignoring Elena and Bonnie when they knocked into my room to force me to go.

I was playing with my necklace when I heard a commotion outside my bedroom. Frowning I stood and made my way outside following the noise to Jeremy's room. I entered witnessing Elena smacking him on the head

"Ahh! God, what now?" Jeremy looked up at his sister incredulously

"Elena, what the hell?" I asked looking between the siblings frowning. Elena pursed her lips and looked down at Jeremy holding her hand to him

"The pocket watch. Where is it?" She demanded. Jeremy and I exchanged a ' _Ah, is about that'_ face. Jeremy looked at her innocently

"What watch?"

Elena frowned at him suspiciously

"The one you stole from mom's box" I narrowed my eyes at her "Look, Mrs. Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it"

Jeremy shrugged at her "Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it"

Elena shook her head

"Don't even play that card. Jeremy, you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for your pot?"

"Elena, what the hell? First, Jeremy didn't take it. I did" I went to his hiding place and grabbed the pocket watch "Besides, I know Jeremy pretty well to know he would never sell this, ok?"

Elena looked at me in shock. I crossed my arms "Then why did you take it? And gave it to him?" She asked me. I opened my mouth to answer but Jeremy's hand on my shoulder stopped me from doing so. He answered instead

"Because it's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now what?" He told her with controlled anger. Jeremy grabbed the watch from my hands gently and hand it to Elena.

Elena looked at us in realization "And he was going to give it to you"

"Yeah. Jill was kind enough to remember and she's not even a Gilbert, no offense" he added quickly at me, I waved it off, not offended at all "But she did when you should have" he told Elena crossing his arms

Elena looked at him sadly and then at the watch turning it over in her hands

"Look, Jeremy, it's still yours, okay? Mom promised Mrs. Lockwood. What do you want me to do?"

One look at Jeremy's face and I knew he wasn't going to take it and I wasn't surprised. He was hurt by his sister

"Just take it and get out"

Elena looked hurt. She looked at me. I shook my head and sat next to Jeremy waiting for her to leave his room

When she did, Jeremy let out a small sob. I hugged him and he placed his head on my shoulder

"I miss him, Jill. I miss my dad" he whispered at me. I closed my eyes holding back my own tears. Grayson Gilbert wasn't only my uncle. He was like a father to me, and losing him like that, it hurt as if he were my real dad. I may have questions about my biological father but besides that, I don't care, he left me and mom. He would _never_ be my dad

"Me too, Jer. Me too" I told him quietly. He looked up and saw my teared eyes and hugged me tighter.

~8~

"Are you gonna go?" Jeremy asked me an hour later after we composed ourselves. I tilted my head aside. Jeremy smiled "Dear cousin, let me rephrase my question. Did you already decide of going or not?"

I chuckled shaking my head at how he knows me.

"Ah, I'm still not sure" I tilted my head "I don't think so"

"Yes, I think you do. If you weren't sure of going, you wouldn't have prepared a dress" he told me smiling a knowing smile

I rolled my eyes in amusement "It's creepy how well you know me"

"You know you love me" he told me smiling

I smiled softly and stood up from his bed. I looked at him concerned

"Are you gonna be okay alone?" I asked him. He smiled rolling his eyes

"Too much of not being like Jenna or Elena, huh?" He asked me in amusement. I narrowed my eyes crossing my arms. He chuckled raising his arms in surrender "I'm sorry, Jill. I know you mean it and I say I'm gonna be okay" I looked at him unconvinced. He sighed "Okay. Elena's reaction about the watch hurt me a little, but Awesome Cousin Jillian was here to make me feel better, so now you can go to have a miserable night at the Lockwood's"

I sighed as he chuckled. Yep, he was fine

"All right. Just because you said I'm awesome" I told him with a smile walking away to his door. I paused and looked at him "Seriously. Are you gonna be okay?"

He nodded smiling a small smile "I would be, Jill"

I nodded this time convinced and walked to my room seeing the dress I was going to wear on my bed. Jeremy was right, if I was thinking on not going why did I prepare a dress?

I sighed shaking head and started to get ready, purposely ignoring Elena as I was doing so.

Her attitude towards Jeremy wasn't something I appreciated, and when there was an action I didn't like from someone, I ignore them until they apologize. Or did something that proved how sorry they were.

After all... _Actions speak louder than words._

~8~

I arrived at the Lockwood's with mom. She looked at me weirdly when I told her I wanted a ride with her instead of Elena and Bonnie, but didn't question me.

Carol Lockwood was in the door greeting people as we approached her house

"Jenna, Jillian. You both look smashing, darlings" she greeted us with a fake sweet smile. I faked another one nodding at her when I felt mom pinch my arm slightly

"Mrs Lockwood, you look amazing yourself" mom told her smiling. Mrs Lockwood breathed a chuckle

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come inside"

Her words somehow triggered something in me making me blink once frowning.

Mom lead me inside while looking around. I shook my head my smiled at her when she looked at me

"Well, let's have fun" she told me cheeringly.

I chuckled linking my arm with her's and we both walked further inside

~8~

A little while later. As we walked around the house, mom grabbed a glass of wine from a butler and looked at me with questionable eyes

"Jill, honey, you don't have to be on my side all night. Go with your friends. What happened that you didn't come with Elena?"

I sighed knowing I couldn't avoid that question from my mother once she throw it out in the wind

"Okay. Firstly I want to spend some time with you, because I feel like I haven't since the school year started and that's saying I'm not a good daughter. Secondly, I kind of mad at Elena for something she did..."

Mom looked at me sympathetically "You're not a bad daughter, Jill. You're the best and I'm not saying I don't like your company, I do, but... Okay, I'm excited you want to spend time with me and not your friends and sorry I sounded selfish but it's the truth"

I smiled a small smile at my mom, she smiled wider at the reaction, but her smile faded remembering what I told her about Elena

"What did she do to deserve this treatment?" I didn't answer. She sighed "Jillian..."

"She hurt Jeremy's feelings" I admitted quietly. Mom sighed closing her eyes. There were 2 things that always made me act this way and was my mom and Jeremy. If they hurt their feelings, it's like something protectively wake up in me. I loved them dearly and I didn't like anyone hurting them. Elena was also in that list, but it was rare someone hurting her, that's why of my coldness towards Stefan sometimes. But Jeremy and mom were on the top list.

"Jillian, I'm sure she didn't mean to..."

"But she did" I interpreted her coldly. She sighed shaking her head knowing there was no point in arguing with me

"Okay. She did, but please, Jill. Don't let it go further than this, okay?"

I nodded reluctantly and watched as she took a sip of the wine. My mood darkening with the voice I heard coming from behind us

"Jenna. Jillian"

I exchanged a look with my mother and we both look at Logan with identical annoyed faces

"Hello Logan" we replied in unison, crossing our arms. He chuckled smiling not bothered by our attitude

"It's good to see you both"

I rolled my eyes suddenly wishing for a glass of wine as he walked forward trying to kiss mom

"I thought I might see you here" mom told him backing away from his reach. Logan smiled

"You knew it"

"We dreaded" I deadpanned seriously. Logan smiled

"Aw, Jillian. That sarcasm was missing from my life, so I know you are kidding and you both were secretly hoping"

Mom rolled her eyes

"And now that we have..." Mom told him grabbing my arm, both of us walking away, but Logan grabbed her arm stopping her, doing the same with me with his other arm

"Whoa, hey, not so fast. I know both of you. You have a lot more insults in you, I can tell"

Mom pursed her lips exchanging a look with me. We both answered

"Your hairline's receding"

"No, it's not" Logan waved us off smiling "You want to have lunch?" He asked mom

I snapped at him answering for her "No, she doesn't want to" mom in agreement of what I said

Logan smiled a small smile at me. "You haven't changed a bit, Jillian, neither your mother has"

"Oh, we have" I snapped narrowing my eyes. Mom grabbed my arm backing me away from him as she said into his face

"We're meaner now"

We both then walked away leaving an amused Logan behind

"Gosh. Doesn't that man understand the meaning of the word no?" I asked my mom. She smiled at me

"He'll never understand, Jill. Ugh, I love you sweetheart for defending me. Not much kids do that for their parents" she told me lovingly squeezing my arm

I smiled softly at her "Well, you're not only my mom, you're my best friend. If I don't protect you, who will? And I know you'll do the same for me"

She smiled hugging me, both of us walking away

"You can bet so, Roxane"

I scowled in amusement as we shared a laugh

~8~

As we walked inside, I looked at my mom being quieter than she normally was

"Are you okay?" I asked her softly, seeing Logan probably wasn't good for her feelings. He really liked Logan, so did I. But his indiscretions with that woman ruined their relationship. If I haven't followed Logan that night we probably wouldn't have known about Monica.

I confronted him almost in tears, because of all he did to my mom. Our lives were starting to look good as we had a good man with us, I was happy for my mom because of her being alone for almost my entire life and I was glad she had found someone to share it with us. But he ruined it. Obviously I told mom, I knew that if I didn't tell her and then she found out by herself and knew I found out about it she wouldn't forgive me.

We were like that, we didn't take betrayals lightly. I took it from my mom who took it from my dad when he left her. I told her that same night when I arrived home in tears. Elena was with Caroline and Bonnie in a sleepover, Jeremy with some friends, uncle Grayson was in the hospital. The only ones in the house were mom and my aunt Miranda. I had no choice but telling her.

That same night we packed our things and with help of my mom's sister, we left Mystic Falls to McKinley, Virginia, a few hours from Mystic Falls where mom attended Whitmore to study psychology because she hadn't finished her education by raising me. I convinced her and while she attended at Whitmore, I went to another school near her college.

We didn't hear from Logan until today and seeing him triggered emotions inside of us. More inside mom as she was the one she was in love with him. Me because he hurt her

"I'm okay, Jillian. Or I would be" she said after seeing my unconvinced frown. My gaze softened

"Do you want to be alone?" I asked her softly, she squeezed my arm and nodded once. I smiled a small smile and kissed her cheek "Okay. I'll wait for you outside to when you want to go"

She nodded and I pulled away watching as she made her way towards the bar. She needed it. I know. She needed to be alone.

I nodded to myself and walked away.

~8~

I found myself alone in the kitchen eating some ice cream abstentantly thinking about mom when Bonnie and Elena entered

Bonnie was the first one to notice me "Jill?"

I didn't answer, still looking down. Elena walked forward concerned. She touched my arm

"Jillian, are you okay?"

"Scum Fell talked to mom" I told her quietly, she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion exchanging a look with Bonnie, I scoffed "Who does he think he is? He thinks that after cheating mom she'll greet him with open arms?" I asked no one angrily "And he has the decency of treating us like nothing happened. God, I hate him" I mumbled, blinking back angry tears stabbing the idea dream. Elena sighed and wrapped me in a hug. My anger towards her evaporating with the action

"It's okay. You can hate him, but don't let him make you cry. Jenna is an amazing woman who won't let anyone treat her like that. I know both of you"

I hugged Elena sniffling. She sat next to me and Bonnie in front of us looking at me sympathetically. We started to eat my ice cream. I could tell Elena was upset, so I dropped my spoon and looked at her, really wanting to change the spotlight from me to her

"So, what's with the face? Why so upset?"

They exchanged a look and Elena looked at me telling me her issues with Stefan

"This is my fault. I planted doubt. I'm a doubt planter" Bonnie told her after Elena told me how Stefan didn't want to share anything from himself.

"It's not your fault. I just—I feel terrible because I said that I wouldn't get in the middle of it, and then that's exactly what I did. I got all snotty"

I took this quietly, according to Bonnie, Caroline was told by Damon his point of view of how Stefan stole Katherine from him. It sounded too Damon and not too real, so I didn't believe it but he looked to be wanting to break their relationship, for what? I had no idea

Mrs. Lockwood then entered the kitchen "Elena, honey, there you are. I notice the watch still isn't in the collection"

I exchanged a look with my cousin. I shot her a look. She sighed

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, Mrs. Lockwood. I, um, I couldn't find it. I guess it's still packed up in my parents' stuff somewhere"

I inwardly sighed a breath of relief. Mrs Lockwood looked at her suspiciously but anyway smiled

"I see. Well, please let me know if you do find it"

"OK" Elena smiled

~8~

I found mom talking with Logan again, narrowing my eyes at the small pieces I got from their conversation. He wanted another chance and mom was giving it to him.

He was bad news, I knew it, besides I didn't like him at all, but I refrained myself of going there and push him away because of mom's smile. It was rare the times she smiled this days, so if this lunch date they'll have will make her happy, I will allow it.

But that didn't prevent me of throwing daggers at his face.

A waitress passed next to me carrying a tray of glass of wines, inwardly steeping in front of me. The glass started shaking for a second as I narrowed my eyes at Logan warningly. He would never hurt my mom again, not if I -

My line of thought was interrupted by the waitress' broken tray of glasses on the floor. I looked down at her confused eyes.

I knelt in front of her helping her out

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head incredulously while gathering the shattered glass on her tray

"I'm good balanced, I have good equilibrium, I don't know how this happened" she told me huffing. I smiled apologetically

"Well, at least you're not hurt" I told her softly helping her stand up. She smiled shaking her head

"Yeah, that's good, but seriously. It was like the gasses had a mind of its own as they fell"

I shrugged apologetically "Accidents happen, don't you think?"

She nodded sighing "Yes, unfortunately. Now I think I'll have to pay this from my budget" she groaned making me chuckle

"The Lockwood's pay well on this. You'll be fine" I assured her. She smiled gratefully

"I hope so. I'm Melanie, by the way" she shook my hand, I smiled

"Jillian"

"Well, Jillian, nice to meet you and thanks for the help, see you around other day? School maybe?"

I nodded smiling as she walked away.

~8~

Outside, getting ready to go, only waiting for mom, I spot Elena making her way outside, an angry frown on her face

"Elena?" I walked to her concerned. Her gaze flickered around ignoring me until it settled on someone, I followed her gaze to see Damon. "What's wrong?"

"Damon hurt Caroline badly" she told me. I raised my eyebrows in surprised as she went to confront him, pushing him away. His smirk fading away as Elena threatened him.

I frowned at him weirdly and backed away from his line of view.

Elena has some explanation to do

~8~

I was walking around the lawn of the Lockwood's looking for Elena when I see a figure standing alone.

"Elena?" I asked getting closer only to be met with the back of a blonde girl "Caroline?"

Caroline was gazing off, making me frown in concern "What are you doing here? I thought you to be inside being your annoying self" I told her chuckling trying to make her snap at me because she was scaring me. She didn't answer. "Caroline? Are you okay?" I asked her seriously and concerned

She turned to face me starting to hyperventilate "Yeah, I'm fine" she answered unconvincingly breathing heavily. It made me feel even more concerned because this wasn't the blonde I know.

Elena's words hitting me. _Damon hurt Caroline badly._

"Caroline, what happened?" I asked her. She kept breathing heavily, almost crying as she answered me shakily

"I'm fine"

I shook my head worriedly hesitating on touching her, but she really needed it "No. You're shaking..." Caroline struggled to explain between gasps but she couldn't as she kept hyperventilating "Come here, come here" I couldn't take it anymore seeing her like that so I hugged her rubbing her back comfortingly as she started crying on my shoulder "Sh. Sh. Everything's gonna be okay" I whispered in her ear trying to comfort her as I hugged her looking at her worriedly

What exactly did Damon do to her?


	5. Chapter 5

Remind me of always knocking my cousin's bedroom room before entering after important parties.

I had no idea Jeremy had company the night prior this morning. I was tempted to go back upstairs and warn Elena about it, but having to see her reaction of seeing such an act from her little brother stopped me

I'm _that_ meanie...

Mom was drinking coffee being the first one to wake up all morning to go to college. I was really proud of her being my family.

I was still in my pajamas as I drank my morning tea.

Elena descended the stairs and entered the kitchen with a weird-out expression

"Jenna! Jill! Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?"

I chuckled realizing she must have seen Vicky at Jeremy's bedroom or at bathroom

"Uh-huh" we answered taking a sip of our drinks.

Elena looked at mom skeptically "And you have no objection?"

"He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out" I chuckled smiling. My smile fading away at her remembrance "Oh, and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner"

I scowled on my cup. Elena looked between us confused.

"Oh, so you're actually going to do it" I huffed making my point clear "You're gonna go out with Logan"

Mom shot me a disapproving look. And grinned sardonically "I'm going to show up and torture him, yes"

I smiled proudly, grinning. Mom smiled too. Elena chuckled looking out interactions

"You're weird, Aunt Jenna. I can see where Jill got her weirdness from"

We chuckled. Her eyes suddenly casting out to the floor, sighing a little

"Speaking of bad boys" Mom shot me an amused look "Have you heard from Stefan?" I asked my cousin

Since the night of the Founder's party four days ago, Stefan suddenly disappeared from our radar. Not attending school nor hanging out with Elena.

Weird if you ask me. The guy hadn't leave Elena's side since they started to hang out together.

"Not since he left that very vague message three days ago. " _Hi, um, Elena, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days_." She answered imitating or trying to do a mimic of Stefan's voice making me chuckle

Mom looked at her sympathetically "Haven't you called him?" She asked Elena. She shook her head

"Nope. Not going to either"

I tilted my ahead curiously "And you're ok with everything?"

Elena looked between us annoyed. We definitely changed topics drastically since Vicky and Logan to her love life...

"No, I'm not ok with any of it. But I'm not gonna cry about it, either" I shrugged a little "You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy"

Mom and I exchanged an skeptical look and then shrugged looking at Elena unconvinced

"Ok, then"

She smiled more convincing this time reassuring us she would be "I'll be fine"

I tilted my head eyeing her curiously

~8~

At school I look at Caroline incredulously. How is a girl suffering from Damon's hurting hands looking like nothing happened?

There's something seriously wrong with her... But maybe is the shock and wants to act normally to avoid embarrassment.

If I were in her situation, which I'm gladly not, thank god. I'll try my best to act normal... But this is too much. She's acting a lot like herself if nothing had happened.

She was at the end of the hallway departing fliers about the car wash the next day, being her usual perky, annoying self, which I was grateful for.

Caroline not annoying me with her bubbling, annoying personality is not Caroline. _At all_

I walked to my locker, Elena and Bonnie also in their's looking towards Caroline also looking incredulous for her attitude

I remember calling Elena after I found Caroline on the lawn of the Lockwood's and telling her how I found the girl. By that moment Caroline wasn't crying at all but had refuse to look up from my shoulder until we took her home. She didn't want Elena to see her in such state, so when she and Bonnie suggested her assistance, Caroline shut them down and dragged me with her.

I was about to say no, but I couldn't help it, she needed help and I couldn't reject her after how she looked at me pleadingly.

They were curious and confused of what had happened and I told them how I had found her.

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened" Elena said shocked shaking her head.

I hummed in disagreement looking at the blonde, tilting my head aside voicing my previous thoughts "She must be in denial. Acting normal so no one notices she was hurt. She doesn't want to embarrass herself"

They looked at me raising her eyebrows in surprise, I ignored their looks and continued looking at Caroline sympathetically

"Hey" I was suddenly startled by a voice behind me that I jumped slightly turning around touching my chest, relaxing slightly seeing Stefan standing next to Bonnie

He sent me an amused, concerned smile. I was wary of him of his acting since he arrived school so I grabbed Bonnie and pulled her away slightly from Stefan.

I looked between him and my cousin and shot Bonnie a look. She nodded in understanding

"Hey. You know, I gotta go. Be somewhere right now" Bonnie told them. I smiled awkwardly

"Yeah, see you later guys" I waved at them and practically dragged Bonnie away from them

"Wow, Jill. Chill out, what's wrong?" Bonnie stopped me turning around the corner. I breathed a sigh of relief now that Stefan wasn't in our sight

"Sorry, Bonnie. It's just..." I shook my head not knowing how to explain my actions to Bonnie "But, did you want to be in front of them when they would only give sex eye to each other?" I shuddered sarcastically "No thanks"

She chuckled "Yeah, me neither. But that's not it. You've been weird this morning. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Bonnie. There's nothing you need to worry about me" I smiled reassuringly. She nodded but leaned towards me, her voice in a whisper

"What about... You know? Have you experienced another feeling like the one from the game?" She asked me. I pursed my lips and shook my head

"That probably wasn't nothing Bonnie. Maybe I was only humoring you" I shrugged pathetically, I wouldn't even believe myself.

Bonnie hummed unconvincingly "Really? Because that didn't look just humor. You really looked freaked out"

I sighed "I told you, I'm not psychic Bonnie, it was just a coincidence"

She shook her head but say nothing else. I knew she wouldn't forget what happened and I was slightly regretting ever telling her.

From now on, if something like that ever happens again. I won't tell a soul

I'm not Bonnie nor Elena who would tell each other everything to help each other

I'm kind of more independent and don't need help.

I just hope _it_ doesn't happen again

~8~

Later that day after spending almost all day with Bonnie, I headed home walking to my bedroom stopping in front of Elena's room seeing her writing in her diary with a frown in her face

"Oh, oh. I'm assuming your day went bad?" I spoke softly. She looked up from her diary and smiled sadly

"Yeah" I walked to her bed and made signs to move over so I could scout to her side, I leaned against her wall siting next to her as she placed her diary on her nightstand

"So, what happened?"

She sighed fidgeting with her pillow she placed between us, without looking at me "First he arrived an hour late" I whistled grimacing, she looked up seeing my expression and nodded looking down "Yeah and then he's so secretive. He doesn't share anything with me, you know? It's driving me insane. I feel like he's hiding something from me. How does he expect this relationship to work if he doesn't tell me anything about himself?" She huffed throwing herself on my lap.

I looked at her sympathetically not knowing how to respond at that "Wow. That's..." I sighed playing with Elena's hair. She nodded lightly "Well, there's nothing I can do to help you but only being here a moral support, Cuz"

She breathed a chuckle "That's all I need for now, Jill" she touched my hand giving it a squeeze, only to be frozen seeing a dark scenery and fog. "Jill?" I flinched shaking my head

"Yeah?" I breathed. Elena shifted on her position standing up facing me, concerned

"Are you okay?" She asked me softly. I closed my eyes slightly and exhaled softly

"Yeah, just tired"

She nodded unconvinced and stood up. "If you say so... I'm gonna go to the bathroom, if you need something just ask, okay?"

I nodded smiling a small smile and waited for her to leave her room to close my eyes sighing leaning my head towards the wall.

What the hell is happening to me?

~8~

"Stefan? Remember the day we met? And that you told you needed to come home and make amends with Elena?"

 _"Yes? Jillian what's the purpose if this phone call? I thought you were avoiding me"_

I ignored Stefan's questions and Jeremy's raised eyebrow "Doesn't matter, you've made a mistake with Elena and she seriously needs for you to fix it"

 _"Jillian..."_ Stefan sighed. I scoffed. Jeremy shot me an amused look

"Look, Stefan. Elena's miserable because you're being secretive and mysterious, she needs to know about you, okay? If you want to be a dickhead about all of your entire..." Jeremy covered my mouth to stop talking, chuckling

"What Jill means is that you don't have to tell Elena all of your entire life just in once, only pieces, all right?"

I scowled at the smiling face of my cousin huffing "Yeah, what he said. What do you say tonight? You come home and make it up to Elena"

 _"Guys, I appreciate that, but..."_

"Elena likes Chicken Parmesan" Jeremy interrupted him.

There was a silence over the line before Stefan sighed " _Thanks guys. I'll be there"_

We hung up and smiled to each other high fiving.

~8~

The dinner was a success. I could hear Elena and Stefan talking leaving me with a smile in my face.

I didn't say anything though about hearing Vicky sneaking up into Jeremy's room because even if I don't like that Vicky is only seeing Jeremy because of drugs, I don't want to ruin the happiness he's shown every morning after hearing Vicky sneaking out of the house.

~8~

This morning was the school's Sexy Suds Car Wash.

I was wearing my blue two pieces bikini under a jean shorts and an orange sleeved lose tank top and brown flip flops. My strawberry blonde or how everyone sees it, _red hair_ in a messy bun. My wrists filled with my colorful bracelets and Stefan's bribing gift on my left wrist

Elena and I made it to the school and headed straight to Caroline. We dropped our bags and waited on the cash register for Caroline's orders

She was a good organizer even if it pained me slightly to say it, but I can't deny it.

I spotted some girls on a car having trouble with it so I told Elena I would go over there.

She nodded as I pull off my shirt standing only on my bikini top and shorts. This looked sexy enough so Caroline wouldn't scold me, I wasn't about to strip off in front of everyone only to earn money. I'm no slut. Even if this wasn't about anything sexual, I wouldn't risk myself.

~8~

I was on my third car when a girl rudely pushed me into the car getting wet

I scoffed incredulously looking at the girl I identified as one of the cheerleaders smirking at me

"What's the problem, Sommers? Got a little wet over there?" She asked mockingly making a few girls giggle. I threw her a sarcastic smile

"It wouldn't be called Car Wash if someone didn't got wet. Are you seriously blind? Tell me, Is sex texting with your boyfriend screwing up your sight?"

The girls snickered at their friend, who glared at me. I smiled blowing her a sarcastic kiss returning back to wash the car ignoring the girl snapping her friends.

God, that's why I hate cheerleaders

But it was getting a little difficult to ignore her annoying voice when she was next to me in the same car. It was in this movements where Caroline's voice was better than this little robots

"Ugh. No wonder why you don't have a boyfriend. You're such a bitch. You wouldn't last in a serious relationship"

I rolled my eyes sighing, but what made me tense up and glare hatefully at the cheerleader was when she mentioned my mother

"Tell me, do you follow your mother's footsteps? Was she a bitch to her own friends and a loner like you?"

I stopped, my grip on the sponge I was using tightening up. Getting a reaction from me made her chuckle and I could practically feel her smirk as she walked away.

I glanced at her over my shoulder pursing my lips, a glare on my eyes as I narrowed them at her

The bucket of water next to her shaking slightly as my glare intensified. She stopped to say hi to some of her friends, all of them laughing along the girl as she grabbed a sponge of the bucket of water. I narrowed my eyes almost in a daze and watched how it exploded and all the water splashed at her

"What the hell?!" She yelled freaked out as people around her laughed. I was snapped out of my trance by a hand on my shoulder and turned around to be met with Melanie's concerned eyes

"Are you okay, Jillian?" She asked me. I blinked once sighing. She smiled weakly "I'm sorry about what Sasha said about your mom. It brings the family shame when she opens her mouth only to insult someone else"

I furrowed my eyes in confusion. She chuckled in embarrassment

"Sasha, she's my sister" she pointed behind me to the girl who insulted my mom drying herself off with a towel and a guy helping her

"Wow. I'm sorry for that" I told her making her chuckle

"Yeah. She only knows how to insult people until she gets a reaction. Again, I'm sorry"

I smiled at her "No problem. It's not your fault you're related to her" she laughed shaking her head

"Anyway. She got what she deserved, right? Karma is a bitch" I glanced behind me over my shoulder at Sasha warily "Even if it was a little strange it was _that_ bucket of water, not that I'm complaining. But it was kind of weird"

"Yeah, weird" I looked around to the place she was attacked by the water until my eyes settled on Bonnie's direction where Tiki, another cheerleader, _God I hate them_ , was drying off with a towel too, looking as if she also got wet "What happened over there?" I asked Melanie nodding to Tiki. Melanie followed my gaze and chuckled

"Well, that's where everything gets so much weird. It happened the same to Tiki, the bucket she was working splashed her of water. God, it was amusing see her struggling and Sasha to stop the hose of wetting them"

I shook my head and looked away warily "Yeah, so much weird"

Melanie nodded and started washing the car chuckling. I looked down thoughtfully

 _Did I just do that?_

~8~

As I finished with my fair cars, I sat down feeling kind of tired. I started playing with Stefan's bracelet when I heard screaming. I looked up seeing a car in fire near where I was standing.

People around me were screaming but ignored them, the fire captivating me. I was in like a trance. The flames grew as I looked and I could feel the heat near.

Suddenly the fire loosed it up a bit, the flames getting smaller but there was still fire. At that rhythm the car could explode...

And if it was me doing this, I _couldn't_ stop...

~8~

Bonnie Bennett and Jillian Sommers stared at the burning car in a daze. The girl's combined powers making the flames grew bigger and hotter.

Stefan Salvatore ran from behind the Bennett girl and shook her shoulders, knowing it was her the one that set the fire.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie!" The Bennett girl blinked getting out of the trance, the flames lowering drastically, but the fire was still going, leaving Stefan confused "Hey" he turned her around as she stepped out the trance, but she still could feel the hot from the fire behind her

"What just happened?" Bonnie asked looking behind her to see the fire still going.

Jillian from the other side of the parking lot, still looking at the fire in a trance didn't hear Melanie calling to her

"Jillian? Hey. Jillian" The cheerleader touched the Sommers' girl's shoulder worried about her safety. They both were too close to the car and if it exploded because of the fire it was possible they both could get hurt badly "Jillian! Move or you'll get hurt!" she tugged her shoulder harder, making the girl in question blink leaving her trance state.

The fire leaving the car completely.

She gasped in shock, Melanie stared at the car in relief and confusion "It just stopped" she murmured in confusion.

Jillian followed her gaze and saw the car with burn marks. She inhaled in disbelief and tears brimmed in her eyes as she backed away slowly

' _Did I do that?'_ She asked to herself in shock

Stefan and Bonnie eyed the now scorched car in disbelief when the flames disappeared from nowhere.

Bonnie still eying the car shocked. She looked at Stefan scared "What happened? Did I do that?"

Stefan glanced at the girl. He knew what she was, she was first discovering her powers and anything could be a trigger to go her powers out of control. But what happened was weird.

He knew when witches started discovering their powers, the only thing you could do to stop them was to pull their concentration away. He did that with Bonnie, but he got confused when the fire didn't stop but only lowered its intensity.

That meant there was another newbie witch at the school and he hadn't realized it.

He felt eyes on him and remembered he hadn't answered the witch's questions and looked at her "You were in some kind of a trance" Bonnie looked at the car afraid and opened her mouth to repeat her other question, but Stefan wasn't sure to tell her she wasn't the only one "And, yeah, I think so"

Bonnie looked st him scared. Stefan looked at her worriedly "Nobody else saw, did they?" She asked him in a small voice, Stefan shook his head in ' _no'_ "Don't tell anybody" Stefan nodded slightly "Please" Bonnie pleaded and then walked away avoiding the car

Stefan watched her go, still thoughtful. He needed to find the other witch

He was about to go when a conversation across the parking lot peaked his interest

 _"I can't believe you didn't move, Jillian"_

Stefan glanced around looking for his girlfriend's cousin.

He found her standing in front of a car with a blonde girl. He causally walked to a bench and sat down hearing the conversation. For the looks of it, Jillian and the other girl were close to the car on fire

" _I'm sorry. I just..."_ Jillian trailed off in a small voice. Stefan frowned hearing her trembling before she stopped talking

 _"I had to shake you strong, Jillian. You were like, I don't know in a trance"_

Stefan raised his eyebrows.

 _Jillian, a witch?_

He heard her scoff _. "I wasn't. I was.."_ Stefan waited for an excuse he thought wouldn't be believable

 _"Yes. You were_ " The girl repeated. Jillian scoffed hesitating

" _I was frozen. Okay? Fire is not something I like_ " Stefan heard Jillian's honest voice and frowned _"I was scared to death that I froze, I can't believe it"_ she admitted softly. He looked up from where he was siting and with his enhanced vision he noticed tears on her eyes " _I'm sorry, Melanie if I scared you. I froze, I can't believe it happened again"_

Melanie, the other girl looked at her sympathetically and sat next to her and embraced her " _I'm sorry for yelling at you. You had me worried"_

Stefan stared at the ground frowning in sympathy. Jillian had to see something traumatizing with fire and now Bonnie's and another witch's lack of control of something they didn't know made her relive it again.

He sighed sadly and stood up. He had a witch to find

~8~

I can't believe what I did. I knew _I_ did it. How? I have no idea.

I felt strong, it terrified me. What if the next time isn't a car but a person?

I shook my head blinking back my tears. I couldn't tell anybody because they'll believe I'm crazy.

Melanie saw what I did, I had no control over it, but thank god she was there to pull me out of that trance before the car exploded and hurt everyone.

She saved everyone without them knowing it. I felt bad when I had to lie to her. She was asking a lot of questions I didn't know how to answer.

Lucky me, I thought about something realistic that if she asked Elena, even if she didn't know, could ask mom who did know.

Back at school in McKinley, over the summer I was with some friends in a sleepover. My friend's mom was an alcoholic that didn't care if her daughter was having friends over, drinking into unconsciousness. She was a single mom and had two children.

I remember that night as if it was last night even when it was almost a year ago. My friend Darla made dinner and had us all in her bedroom not wanting any of us to come across her mother in her drunk state. As the night went, we heard movement outside her bedroom. Darla went to check it out and we didn't know what to do as soon as we heard Darla and her mother arguing. It got serious when we heard something breaking. I was the one to go check if everything was alright when I smelled it.

The gas was on and engulfed all the house. It wasn't until I smelt something burning when I panicked. I shouted Darla's name running towards the living room where Darla and her mom were arguing, both women had their eyes filled with tears. Darla's hands raised up in a surrender motion. Her mom had a lighter in her hands and her alcohol bottle in her other. I panicked hearing her say she was tired, that she wanted to be over. I remember catching Darla's eye as she silently communicated me to grab the girls and leave the house. I didn't want to leave her alone with her suicidal mother but the urgency in her eyes made listen to her. I ran back to her room and informed the girls. I ran past her brother's room and also grabbed him out. We were just reaching the end of the stairs when a explosion shook the house.

I remember waking up coughing under wood debris. My head was bleeding and I had a hand wrapped around my wrist. Darla's brother had his hand in a tight grip on mine. I stood up weakly coughing the smoke seeing fire around us. I struggled on waking up James, her brother and we both looked for my friends, they weren't anywhere to be seen and if we used our voices, the fire would've been the less of our problems.

We had no idea of how get out of the house, we rounded the hallways filled of debris looking for a way out when we heard her. We quickly, or as fastest we could under our circumstances followed the voice to the living room, finding Darla's burned half body. All her left side was under what looked to be third degree burns, her entire house was on flames as we struggled to stay awake because of the smoke. I noticed the fire getting closer and closer towards where we were and I cried for my friend that had a big heavy piece of wood on top of her. She reassured me and her brother that she was going to be okay, she looked in pain and looked pretty weak breathing heavily, her eyelids closing. We hold her hand as she slipped away, a small smile when she died. Her brother and I couldn't last too much longer and we fell to the floor. My gaze directly to the flames reaching us quickly.

That was the last thing I remember before waking up in the hospital with a a bleeding head, a concussion and smoke inhalation. James and I were very lucky according to doctors, mom was on my side all my time on the hospital as I recovered. That experience with fire, I never thought I would be grateful to use it on a lie.

The firefighters arrived on the parking lot as well the news van, Logan included.

I rolled my eyes, still no trusting the man around my mother. Speaking of which...

"Jillian...?! Jillian!" I looked up as she made her way to the parking lot looking around frenetically "Where is my daughter?!" A guy I recognized from History stopped my mom and pointed to where I was siting. She let go a sigh of relief and thanked the guy and ran to my side. I stood up slowly to receive her hug "Oh, thank God you're okay" she breathed hugging me tighter, I blinked back my tears burying my face on the crock of neck

"I'm okay" I whispered at her. She shushed me passing her hand over my hair soothingly

"Oh, Jill. When I heard about the car on fire, I could only think of you. I don't know what I would do without you" she whispered at me

"I... It came back at me, that night" I whispered on her hair. She tightened the hug "I froze mom. If it weren't by Melanie's insistence, I don't know what would have happened"

Mom pulled away, sniffing. Her eyes were brimming with tears as she blinked "Well, I have to thank that girl for saving you" I nodded as she caressed my cheeks. "Let's go home"

I nodded and let my mom guide me towards her now cleaned car.

~8~

Mom told me that we were going to have dinner with Logan, but she told me she could cancel it. I told her not to because even If I don't like the guy, this afternoon at school I saw her with him with a smile on her face, looking as if she was enjoying it.

So I told her to have fun while I was going to bed.

~8~

I stared at the ceiling on my bed, tears falling from my eyes as I hold back my sobs.

I sniffled thinking of what was wrong with me...

First the numbers in the crime scene of Tanner's death, then the cold feeling of Stefan's hand, the bucket of water exploding and finally the car in flames.

An not to mention when suddenly someone mentions a word and I get this chill shiver as if warning me of something.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_

My thoughts got interrupted by a noise outside of my bedroom, frowning, I stood up and wiped my eyes of tears and opened the door seeing Logan standing in front of Jeremy.

"Logan, what the hell are you doing up here? My mom is downstairs" I asked him coldly, crossing my arms. Jeremy doing the same.

Logan looked between us, slightly nervous "Jillian, I was just looking for the bathroom" I looked at him suspiciously. Logan smiled at me "Won't you be having dinner with us? I thought I told Jenna I wanted to be the three of us"

I pursed my lips "Listen, just because you're getting along with my mom, doesn't mean we are buddy buddies, got it? I still hate you. If I haven't say anything it's because I love my mom and I hate to see her hurt. So be careful on how you treat her, because you won't have one Sommers on your ass. You'll have two, and trust me when we propose it, we can be really scary"

I returned to my room leaving a slightly freak out Logan and a smirking Jeremy on the hallway

No one plays with my family.

Now, to find out what the hell is wrong me

I hope is nothing bad


	6. Chapter 6

Elena has been acting weird since the day before. I stayed at home with Jeremy next to me not leaving my side after he heard what happened and that I'm almost burned alive

"Come on. No one got hurt, Jer" I told him by the tenth time. He grabbed my hand in a strong grip not letting me stand up from the coach making me sigh

"But it could have" Jeremy replied not taking his eyes from the TV "You froze when you had to move away from the fire. Luckily nothing happened and I told Jenna I would keep an eye on you while she stays at Whitmore. Those insensitive pricks didn't want to give her some free days to spend with her almost dying daughter"

I rolled my eyes sighing "Fine. But at least put something interesting, that show is so boring..."

Jeremy chuckled but did so. We spent all morning watching movies.

~8~

It was near 2 PM when the doorbell rang making our eyebrows furrow in confusion, Jeremy stood up to open the door and I followed.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise seeing Vicky outside. Her expression was one of discomfort as she looked at us behind her sunglasses

"Hey, the sun is killing me. My eyes are on fire" she pushed past Jer making her way inside. I nodded sarcastically

"It must be the drugs..." I told her with a sarcastic smile. She glared at me. Jeremy ignored me and looked at Vicky in anger an concern

"Where have you been?"

We had watched the news about the death druggies this afternoon. Jeremy had told me those were the guys Vicky hang out with and he was concern when they declared her missing when they found out her ID in the scene.

"It's good. Everything it's good" she told him before starting to kiss him. I gagged

"Gross, guys"

Vicky pulled away and shot me an amused smile. "Did something happen?" Jeremy asked her as she walked past me.

Vicky didn't answer "I'm hungry. What do you got to eat?"

I shot an annoyed look at Jeremy. "Deal with her. She's not my problem and I don't want her to be _my_ problem" I told him walking past him towards the stairs.

I heard Jeremy sigh and his retreating footsteps towards the kitchen while I made my way upstairs.

~8~

I was in my room with my laptop with headphones on as I typed what I thought could be happening to me when I felt it again. That feeling something bad was going to happen. I looked over to the window with my head tilted aside. The music blasting in my ears muting everything going on downstairs.

I stood up quietly walking to the window and looked down. Damon was making his way over and I felt him being bad news. I started breathing heavily and backed away from the window. I sat down in my bed placing my head in my arms as I tried to call myself down

I threw the headphones off and rocked myself trying to breath.

"Jill? Jill?" Jeremy's voice suddenly made me relax. I looked up tear eyed "What's wrong?"

"Something bad..." I whispered looking up "Mystic Falls is in danger" I said quietly

Jeremy frowned in concern holding me tightly passing a hand through my hair soothingly

~8~

Jeremy walked out of Jillian's room with a concerned expression. He didn't know from where Jill got Mystic Falls was in danger, nothing bad happened in the small town but no matter what he said, Jill continued repeating there was a danger coming, a danger it was closer than everyone thought.

He wasn't an expert on weirdness and at first thought it was a joke between her and Elena but from the way Elena had been acting too earlier, he knew it wasn't a joke.

He waited in the living room for his sister to come inside after talking with her boyfriend to tell her in the conditions their cousin was at

Elena walked inside still shocked from hearing Vicky had transitioned into vampire, she gasped when she noticed her little brother waiting for her

"Jer, don't do that" she scolded him, he didn't even bother to roll his eyes as he grabbed her wrist pulling her upstairs "Hey! What's wrong!" She frowned

Jeremy shot her a look and opened Jill's door to see the mentioned girl in the middle of her bed rocking back and forth with her hands in her head mumbling things to herself, papers gathered around her making Elena ran towards her cousin with a look of concern.

Jeremy looked between them and backed away closing the door knowing Elena could know what is wrong.

"Jill?" Elena asked softly, her cousin's voice making Jill whimper in fear

"Stay away from me..." Jillian murmured not opening her eyes

"Jillian?" Elena didn't listen and instead wrapped her arms around her placing her chin on her head, her expression showing concern for her "It's me, Elena. You're okay. You're okay"

Elena felt Jillian's muscles relax visibly as soon as she said her name. Jillian opened her eyes slowly and looked up

"She's coming..."


	7. Chapter 7

I was acting normal, as if the day before I hadn't broken down and acted like a madwoman. Both Elena and Jeremy had freaked out but hadn't commented on my episode. I was glad.

Not knowing what had been wrong with me to act that way had been horrible. The only thing I could understand was the creepiest sensation bubbling inside me, it was an intense anxiety making me fear the unknown. The unknown she that was coming. The better I could do was to push it away, push that feeling and forget it, continuing with my life as if nothing happened.

I flipped open my compact mirror, checking up for the tenth time my make up groaning in desperation as I tapped my feet to the ground, "Come on out, Jer!" I called out frustrated, turning away "Like if you don't move your ass like... oh, now. You won't get to join the search party"

As if it were with lighting speed, the bathroom door open giving me whiplash as I turned back facing Jeremy, startled "They already left?"

"Like..." I looked down at my wrist watch, "Ten minutes ago"

"Jill!" Jeremy exclaimed, throwing his arms up. I shrugged lightly "You were supposed to help me be on time"

I rolled my eyes, "I offered to drive you, didn't I? That's me being helpful. I gave you a little bit of time so you could brush your teeth. I swear if i hadn't you wouldn't have" I looked at him accusingly. He blinked sheepishly. "Boys" I shook my head amused.

"You know you love me, Jill" Jeremy chirped.

I took my car keys, looping the ring around my pointer finger. "Let's go, lover boy. Before I change my mind" I said, turning around coming face to face with Elena.

Elena looked between us, confused "Go where?"

Jeremy walked past me, gesturing with his hand impatiently "Police Station" he said curtly "Come on Jill. We're going late thanks to you"

I rolled my eyes, facing an alarmed and confused Elena "I'm driving Jer so he can help with the organized search party for Vicky" I replied, confused by her wide eyed look as I walked past her

"Wait. Wait. You both should go to school" Elena said hurriedly, following me as I followed Jeremy. I huffed a scoff "And let the police do the searching"

"You're kidding right me, right?" Jeremy stopped, turning to face his sister incredulously.

"I think she's not" I whispered at Jeremy, "She's not the fun sibling, remember?"

Jeremy stifled a laugh as Elena gave us a hard and desperate look, "You shouldn't skip school. If they find her, we'll know. That's what cellphones are for"

I stared at Elena, deadpanning "I see your lips moving, cuz. But your words are kinda blurring so I'm gonna ignore what you just said and I'm gonna help my littlest cuz to find his missing crush" I said turning around and walking down the stairs

"Vicky's not..." Jeremy trailed off, sighing before following me. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs, looking up with a teasing smile "You think you're funny, huh?"

I simply smiled.

Jeremy sighed. "Yeah, I thought so. But thanks, Jill" he said wrapping an arm around my shoulders as we both walked out of the house.

~8~

Being on a search sorry was boring but Jeremy had refused to leave so I left him there with a warning to call me when he was finished so I could pick him up.

I was now at my locker, picking up the books I was gonna need for my next class when I looked up, furrowing my eyebrows and whirling around startling Bonnie who seemed to be ready to call me out.

Bonnie let out a small breath, eyes slightly wide "Wow. Grams was right"

I tilted my head, "Isn't she always right about something?" I commented amused, slightly confused. Bonnie shook her head in agreement, chuckling softly "Anyway. I didn't see you the entire weekend. It came a point I missed you a little bit" I teased, lifting my hand and separating my thumb and pointer finger separated a little bit, emphasizing my point.

Bonnie laughed slightly, mocking an offended look, "And here I thought I was on The ' _People Jill love_ s' list" I shrugged, an amused smile on my lips. "Ah! You wound me"

I laughed, closing my locker "You're still number two, Bon-Bon. Of course mom is the first" I added before she could protest.

Bonnie smiled softly before it faded away, "And you're one of my favorite people I love which is why I have to tell you something important" she turned to face me seriously. I stopped abruptly, concerned by her expression

"What do you mean?" I asked concerned

Bonnie sighed, biting on her bottom lip, and looking around cautiously as she tilted her head forward so we could keep walking. I complied "Okay, you remember how we were talking about how I could be a witch?" She whispered as we passed some other girls. I furrowed my eyebrows but nodded. "Well, turns out I am one"

I let out a scoff, smiling "How many had your Grams to drink?" I asked but my smile faded once I noticed Bonnie was serious "Wait. You aren't kidding, right?"

"It makes sense, Jill" Bonnie told me, sitting down on one of the benches outside of the school. "How else would I keep doing those weird things?"

"Maybe a psychic or you have a good common sense" I suggested.

Bonnie sighed in frustration, but I could see slight amusement in her eyes but the frustration toppled it. "That's what I thought. But Grams has been teaching me the last weekend about it and everything she has told me makes sense"

"Okay, okay" I said slowly, "But why tell me and not Elena? She's your best friend first than me" I pointed out the obvious ignoring the obvious pang in my chest when I said that. Everyone always chose Elena as a best friend first than me. She was the nicer and the kinder. I was just the rude and sarcastic cousin no one liked to be best friends with.

Bonnie looked at me in sympathy, having known what I felt about it. I had spilled all that out one day I was completely wasted on one of my birthday parties. She had stayed behind to keep an eye on me when Elena went to say goodbye to everyone and I had spilled everything I felt to her. It made me a little closer with Bonnie since then

"Because I'm not supposed to tell anyone" Bonnie said quietly. I opened my mouth but closed it when she continued, like predicting my next question "Grams told me it was good I let you know because... don't hate me. But I told her about you as well" she cringed

I was taken back, "About me? What's there about me?'

"The day of the game" Bonnie told me like it was obvious. I frowned "When you came at me freaked out about Stefan? And the next day when you were acting weird about him?"

"I was kidding with you" I deadpanned

Bonnie shook her head, "Not by the way you were genuinely acting. I told that to my Grams and said you were going through something similar" she told me softly.

I stayed quiet, "So, what? You're telling me I'm a witch?" I asked incredulously, "No way, Bonnie Bennett. I'm not one. They don't even exist" I said glaring at her "Crazy and maybe dramatic, yes. But physic? No. No way"

Bonnie shook her head but didn't push the subject "Okay, then. Are you going to the Halloween party?" She asked changing the subject

My eyes lit up at the sound of the word party, shoving off the whole conversation at the back of my mind, not wanting to believe her what she was telling me about me being a witch even if it did make slight sense. "Of course! But don't except me showing up with a custom, okay? I'm not like that and you know it"

And that was true. Since I for the first time dressed up in Halloween, the whole thing didn't settle well on me, it was like this uncomfortable feeling that didn't allow me spending a good Halloween night. Since then, the whole dressing up as someone else than me was something I didn't like. Maybe it was because I didn't like being someone else than me? It was weird, but I am known for being weird so I'm not bothered anymore

"It's alright, Jill" Bonnie forced a smile, seeming not pleased by me shoving away her idea of me being a witch, as if. "See you tonight then"

She then stood up, giving me a last smile before walking away

I looked down in thought.

~8~

"I can't believe you force me to come" Jeremy murmured, walking a few steps behind Elena. I was walking a few steps back annoyed.

"And I can't believe you forced me to be your plus one after she forced you to come" I commented exasperated as I eyed the people in customs.

Jeremy flashed me a grin under his hood. He was coming apparently as himself but... eh, well. He's kinda Emo boy for me.

I wasn't wearing any custom like Elena who had chose a way out of fashion custom. She had been a nurse too last year. My comment of being old had been brushed off with a roll of her eyes. That's why I felt annoyed right now and because I had a prickling on my chest I couldn't brush off. It was annoying really

I massaged with a grimace the skin on top of my chest so people wouldn't call me colorful words as that wasn't exactly where I was feeling discomfort.

"And I can't believe you're going again to a party without a custom. Again" Elena scolded amused. I flashed her an annoyed look. Screaming interrupted me before I could talk and I turned around letting out a laugh seeing Jeremy seeming pleased with himself after scaring some kids.

I grinned, accepting his high five before Elena smacked his head with a disapproving look.

"Chill, Lena" I murmured as Matt approached us also wearing his custom from last year. I threw my hands up in exasperation "Oh, come on! really? Don't you have common fashion sense? You don't wear the same outfit two Halloweens in a row"

Matt paused, awkwardly "I didn't know you were fashion police, Caroline" he said kindly but yet sarcastic. I gasped annoyed.

"Easy, Jill" Elena murmured before flashing Matt a small smile. "Sorry. She's been in a mood all day. Top it on my last decision outfit and you have that" she gestured at me. I peeked my tongue out at her. "It's just, we weren't coming until an hour ago"

"Neither was I" Matt said lightly before looking at Jeremy furrowing his eyebrows "And you're going as.. You?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes, walking past us. I rocked on my heels, smiling slightly still annoyed "He's dressed as an Emo right now. Not his best choice but that's what happens when you're pissed off with your sister because you're being insensitive" I said casually before walking away

"As you can see. They're both mad at me" Elena sighed as I walked away. "Jeremy and I got into a fight and Jill being the supportive person she is, she sided with Jer"

I couldn't even smile at that. The prickling in my chest was getting more annoying with every passing second and it was starting to give me pain. I touched my chest, blinking a couple of times as my breathing became slightly ragged.

"You're okay, Jill" I told myself, leaning against a wall and closing my eyes "I'm okay"

~8~

I was suddenly not feeling well so I walked out of the school, breathing more heavily than ever as tears gathered on my eyes.

I didn't know what was happening, I just knew something bad was going to happen. My lip trembled as I focused ahead, toward the school buses. Tears slipping down my cheeks as something started bubbling down inside of me. It was an intense feeling that made me want to _scream_.

I whimpered, holding the sides of my head as I slid down on the floor, tucking my knees toward my chest. "Stop..." I sobbed, not knowing why I was feeling like this. Like the need of screaming was in the tip of tongue.

Hurried footsteps caught my attention but I didn't dare looking up, feeling a knot in my throat "Jill? Oh, my God! What's going on?" Bonnie's worried voice seemed far away with every second passing. I slowly looked up.

"I can't..." I murmured, my voice scratchy

"You can't what, Jillian?" Bonnie stared at me, sorrow in her eyes by seeing me on this state. "What's wrong?"

A word popped out on my head, making me flicker my eyes away from Bonnie and toward the buses. _Vicky_. It confused me. Why was I thinking on her?

"Jill?" Bonnie gave a shake of my shoulders, forcing me to look at her. "Tell me what's wrong"

"I don't know. But... Whatever it is..." I whimpered, looking up at her hopelessly "It makes me want to scream"

Bonnie's eyes lit up in understanding, seeming to know something I didn't. "It's alright, Jill. Don't hold it" she encouraged me. I looked skeptical. "I know what's happening. This is what Grams was telling me about. About you. Come on..." she told me softly

"I don't..."

"Jill..." Bonnie interrupted, looking into my eyes, sternly but kind " _Scream_ "

I trusted her. I really trusted Bonnie so that's why I gave in, closing my eyes and letting everything out. Every feeling of discomfort and pain, and every negative emotion I was feeling from all the day, I poured it down on that chilling and deadly scream.

It lasted a few seconds, but that's all it took for me to realize every light post had broken down and that Bonnie had fallen on her back and was staring at me in awe with her hands pressed tightly over her ears.

I breathed heavily, suddenly aware that the prickling on my chest and every negative emotion was gone. It was as if nothing had ever happened. I stared right ahead, frightened.

 _How...?_

First the fire, the numbers, Stefan. And now this? What kind of freak am I?

"Jillian?" A light touch on my shoulder made me look up at Bonnie's worried expression before she knelt next to me.

"I think I'm gonna listen to you and Grams" I said quietly. "Something's not right with me"

Bonnie's eyes flashed with understanding. "Come on" she murmured, helping me up. "We're gonna help you. Grams says she can help you"

I nodded, falling quiet for a few seconds as she lead me to her car and helped me sit on the passenger seat. Bonnie drove out of the school in silence and we were like that for the next ten minutes.

"I texted Elena" I looked up at Bonnie as she parked outside her house. She turned to face me "I told her you were gonna crash in here so you could cool down-"

"Wait, what?" I interrupted, wide eyed "No! Bonnie, she can't know about this!"

"-Of her fight with Jeremy that left you upset" Bonnie finished cautiously. I immediately felt myself relax, closing my eyes "Hey, you can trust me. I'm not gonna tell Elena either, or at least yet about what i can do and much less about you if you don't want me to" she said softly, giving me a hand squeeze.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. I just..." I said letting my head fall backwards, against the headrest "This is too much. I'm glad you're here with me"

Bonnie smiled "Don't worry, Jill. You can always count with me"

~8~

 _ **I'm reaaaaaally sorry! I now I suck at updating but I literally hit a wall with the majority of my stories and college didn't give me a spare moment for writing but I swear I will continue all of my stories. I'm seriously excited for this one.**_

 _ **I love Jill, what about you?**_

 _ **And where are Teen Wolf's fans? Lol. I am sure you all can guess what's wrong my little Jill.**_

 _ **I hope you all like the way Im going with this story because the way I have planned it, some may think I'm crazy. Some may think "Hey! That's not possible!" But I'm gonna tell you beforehand that Ive gone through every way posible and yes, I found a loophole for what I have planned for Jillian so... don't hate me lol**_

 _ **I hope you all like it.**_

 _ **Love and peace**_

 _ ***~D~***_


	8. Chapter 8

Sheila Bennett but Grams how she was known as for everyone looked at me with a calm smile. It was the next morning after my breakdown last night and I had crashed as soon as we arrived.

Grams had been expecting both of us when we woke up and Bonnie had excused herself, saying she needed to take a shower, leaving me with her grandmother alone

"So..." I tapped the mug of tea lightly, awkwardly waiting for Grams to start speaking

"You really look like your mother" Sheila told me softly. I nodded slowly, used to the comment by now. Everyone said I looked like her "But I think there's something of your father in you I can't quit place, but is in you"

I snapped my head up at her words, utterly shocked "My father?" I repeated, eyes widening. No one but my mom had ever mentioned my father at all. And whatever she mentioned, it never gave me anything. So to say I was curious, was an understatement

Grams squinted her eyes but didn't comment further, "Bonnie told me about your little episode last night" she said sipping her drink. I accepted the change of subject as I knew if I asked, I wasn't getting answers. My shoulders dropping "And how you seemed skeptical when she spoke to you earlier yesterday"

"No to offend you or anything, Mrs Bennet" I hastily added, tilting my head up "But when your best friend tells you that you're some kind of magical woman, then it's rational to feel skeptical"

Grams smiled patiently, "I know. But, you don't even get for a little curious as to why me and Bonnie think that?'

I wasn't going to lie on that, "Bonnie isn't acting all weirdly and letting out ear piercing blood screams. That's all me, and she's not like that"

Grams nodded, agreeing silently "But there had been things you and Bonnie seemed to agree on, weren't there?" I paused, suddenly thinking about how we both agreed on how Stefan was bad news after touching him. How we both seemed to know those numbers she was seeing were bad news as well. She smiled knowingly "You and Bonnie may not be exactly the same, but you share abilities with her. Actually, you could be stronger"

"I don't want to be stronger" I said shaking my head, "I want to be normal. I want to be able to sleep again. I haven't... I haven't slept very well for a week now"

Grams eyed me sympathetically, barely shaking her head "And I'm afraid you can't stop being what you are, child. It's not simply something you can turn off"

"Bonnie can" I leaned forward, eyes wide in desperation "She doesn't seem as perturbed as I am. These thoughts can't stop swirling around my head. Just two days ago I broke down, saying something about a woman coming to Mystic Falls and, I don't know.. Everywhere I go seems like I'm walking into a dead trap"

Grams' eyes turned serious, leaning forward "Since when, Jillian?" I didn't answer, staring at my mug of tea "Sweetheart. Don't look so down. You're different than Bonnie but just as special. You can do things she can't but she has more control than you. You can both help each other, but only if you accept the changes that comes with it"

"I don't even know what it is" I looked up.

"Jillian, listen carefully" Grams reached her hands, gently cradling mine between hers "You're a witch. Like Bonnie. But you're also something else"

I looked at Grams, curiously

~8~

"So she really is missing?" I asked Bonnie after walking out of the police station. We had been called by Sheriff Forbes and Bonnie drove us here, answering the questions she had asked us

I was surprised and worried for both, Vicky and Jeremy. Poor Jeremy who was going to suffer for not knowing where she was

"Apparently so" Bonnie sucked in a deep breath, giving me a side glanced look, "So, how you're holding up?"

I smiled sarcastically, "Awesome. Knowing I'm a freak half-witch and half -Banshee really makes me hold things up perfectly"

Bonnie let out a long sigh "Yeah, sarcasm is a good sign"

The _something else_ part Grams told me about was that I am also a Banshee, a mythological woman who predicted death. I didn't want to hear more because it was a lot take at once but I was willing to hear the Bennett's out after all that had ever happened to me. They made sense and I wanted to know more. But first I needed some time to process everything

We walked in silence until familiar voices ahead caught my attention. I looked up, my muscles relaxing when Jeremy and my mom where the first people I spotted

"Go" Bonnie told me, smiling knowingly "You need to be with them so you can relax. I can talk whenever you want me to about... You know. When you're ready"

I nodded, grateful for that as I wrapped my arms around Bonnie before pulling away and walking to my mom

"Mom!"

Mom looked up, sighing and smiling in relief rounding the car and immediately engulfing me in her arms. I gladly accepted the hug, melting in her arms "Oh, God. I knew you were with Bonnie but that doesn't stop me from worrying. Specially since you weren't the one calling. What happened?" Mom pulled away, cupping my cheeks as she looked into my eyes kindly

I suddenly felt guilty, knowing I couldn't tell her the reason. It ate me away that I couldn't confide this with person I most trusted. It made me sick, but I had no choice. I forced a smile chuckling "I crashed. I wasn't drinking though. I was just tired and Bonnie suggested I could stay with her"

Thankfully mom believed me, smiling "Great. Good it wasn't something bad. Now, let's go home" I kept my smile thought it flickered down slightly, upset by myself for lying.

I followed mom toward the car, ignoring the way Jeremy looked at me, forcing a smile on my face


	9. Chapter 9

Eating popcorn while watching TV was a dwell thing to do when Elena was the one choosing the movie.

Mom was next to me really not paying attention to the movie. I glanced in concern at her pout, knowing she was upset about Logan.

I placed my head on her shoulder, glancing up at her sweetly with a questioning look.

"Don't wallow, mom" I said softly, "He's an ass"

Elena looked at us, nodding "Jill's right. You shouldn't wallow"

Mom shot Elena a pointed look, "You are wallowing too"

"That's not the point" Elena countered frowning.

"I'd say you _both_ have to stop wallowing. They're both assholes" I told them, looking between them pointedly "For whatever Stefan did and Logan for dumping you"

"Logan's a jerk" Elena said.

I nodded in agreement, "So it's Stefan" I pointed out slightly harsh even if I didn't mean to.

Mom frowned "Jillian? Didn't you and Stefan were in good terms?"

Elena looked at me nervously, "I thought you liked him?"

I shrugged. I wasn't going to go and tell my own cousin I didn't like her boyfriend only because a witchy Banshee feeling was telling me so. Bonnie was the same. We both were struggling to maintain a neutral opinion about him.

"Cousin code" I said instead, keeping a calm expression, "You know I support you in everything Lena"

"Wanna keep it down over there?" I looked over my shoulder at Jeremy who was writing on the kitchen and looking up at us in annoyance.

I exchanged a look with mom and Elena "Why?"

"What are you doing?" Mom asked suspiciously

"Homework" Jeremy answered without looking up

I looked at him skeptically

"Since when do you do homework?" Elena asked just as skeptical

Jeremy didn't answer "I gotta finish this. I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow so..."

I shared a surprised glance with Elena and mom

"Alien?" I asked them, looking back at Jeremy "Cause it's weird loving an alien"

"Some sort of replicant" Mom told us, making me chuckle

"He can hear you" Jeremy said without looking up

"And the alien acts like Jer. Creepy" I commented sarcastically

Elena chuckled

~8~

"So are you really leaving?" I asked Bonnie over the phone as I racked through my mom's closet, looking for something.

Bonnie sighed, seeming hesitant " _Yeah. Like I said to Grams, dad doesn't like it when I stay here too much"_

"It's because your dad loves you, Bon-Bon" I chuckled "And because he doesn't like Grams too much"

Bonnie laughed slightly " _Yeah, 'cause of the whole psychic thing"_

I chuckled, hearing her eye roll even from the other line "At least we now know about it being true" I said quietly, pausing my movements when a tiny little box caught my eye. It seemed like it was calling to me, ignoring the other boxes Mom kept. I knew this was it "Bingo" I mumbled under my breath, kneeling down

" _Yeah, I can now be in peace"_ Bonnie said sarcastically " _What are you doing, Jill?_ " She asked curiously

"Looking for something. Grams said something that had me wondering" I said sighing, letting go of the phone and holding it with my shoulder, between it and my ear, using both hands to open the box that seemed to call to me

 _"About?"_ Bonnie asked curiously " _Grams says a lot of things that sometimes makes no sense. Well, now they do but you get my point"_

I didn't laugh at her joking attempt as I stared at the content of the box "She seemed to know about my dad, Bon"

Bonnie stayed quiet for a few seconds " _Oh"_

"Yeah. It got me wondering if Mom really knew the man she slept with"

" _Woah_ " Bonnie replied in surprise, " _What if she didn't? Remember what she told you? Mysterious guy, good looking blue eyes and a charming personality?"_

I rolled my eyes "I don't want to think the sperm donor is a Damon look-alike" I replied in annoyance

Bonnie let out a small laugh, _"I know. I wanted to make you laugh"_ I chuckled under my breath making Bonnie exclaim in triumph " _Aha! See? I did it. Best friend's duty complete"_

"Yeah, yeah" I said with a small smile staring at the stuff in the box but not making a move to look through it

" _But the whole mysterious thing was the thing that got all of us daydreaming remember? Jenna has an interesting way of storytelling her romantic dates"_ Bonnie chuckled.

"Yeah, she does" I said laughing, glad to have Bonnie over the phone as I wouldn't have liked doing this in silence.

" _So, did you find something? That quiet voice is not Jillian's normal speaking. Spill"_ Bonnie said passively.

"It's a box. I know Mom safe keeps souvenirs about her dating days. It's to remember herself why she shouldn't give the guy a second chance. Somehow, this box called to me"

" _Is it the Witch thing or..."_ Bonnie trailed off hesitantly, knowing I didn't like mentioning the Banshee thing

"I hope neither" I replied, "But knowing the weird crap happening to us, I wouldn't let it pass. Maybe it's both"

Bonnie sighed, hearing my hesitation " _You haven't open it, have you?"_

"I have" I replied quickly, looking at the worn lid, slowly closing it "I just... I have a feeling about this"

" _You don't want to do it alone, do you?"_ Bonnie asked knowingly. I sighed, not answering " _It's okay. I understand. Do you want me there? To support you, of course"_

"No. It's-it's alright, Bon" I said closing the box and was about to shove it inside the closet but stopped, hearing something shifting in the air making my eyes flicker aside

" _I can. I was actually over my way to check out with Elena. She hasn't been answering my phone calls. My best friend's feelings are tingling knowing something is not right. You're her cousin. Do you know what's wrong?"_ I didn't say anything, focusing on the whispering echoing over the room, slowly standing up without letting go of the box

 _Jillian_

I looked around, unfazed by the voice. It was as if I wasn't in my five senses, moving my head to stare at the window where the curtain blew over slightly with the breeze.

" _Jillian? You there?"_

I walked slowly toward the window, moving the curtain and leaning over the open window. My phone was already forgotten on the floor, falling with a clank.

 _Bennett_

I didn't know what I was looking for, scanning over the trees as my window was facing directly the woods behind the house.

" _Jillian?!"_

I sucked in a deep breath, widening my eyes. "Oh, my God" I breathed backing away from the window as goosebumps appeared on my arms with the sudden drop of temperature. I looked around, finding my phone on the floor and saw I was still in line with Bonnie, putting my phone on my ear hearing Bonnie's hysterical calls of my name "I'm here, I'm here, Bonnie" I said shakily, glancing at my window.

" _Oh, my God, Jill. Why weren't you answering? It seemed like there was a struggle with your phone falling to the floor"_ Bonnie hushed in relief. " _I thought something happened to you"_

I sat on my bed, laying down on my back as I stared at the ceiling "I'm sorry, Bon. I suddenly started hearing whispering. It was like how Grams said"

" _The Banshee feelings?_ " Bonnie wondered knowingly

"Yeah. It was as if something was calling to me. It was creepy" I shuddered, hugging myself with my arm "If it weren't by your calls I don't know what would have happened"

Bonnie sighed softly, " _Okay. Best friend duties calls. As soon as I see Elena I'm gonna be there for you. You seriously need it, Jill. Grams said that sometimes that calls can be dangerous. And that sometimes those doesn't stop until you find what they want you to find"_

"Yeah, that's not reassuring at all" I murmured sighing, fidgeting with my necklace around my neck.

" _I'm not gonna say everything is gonna be alright because I am not experiencing what you are. But trust me when I say I'm gonna be there for you"_

~8~

I opened the door, meeting Bonnie outside and she flashed me a small smile

"Hi, Jill" Bonnie greeted, walking forward and wrapping and arm around my shoulders "No more whispering?" She asked in a whisper.

I shot her a look making her smile "Ha ha. But no. Thank God"

"Yeah" Bonnie agreed. "Where's Elena?"

"Moping" I replied leading her up the stairs and her room

Bonnie grimaced "What happened?"

I didn't answer, opening the door without knocking and pulled out the blankets out of Elena's bed, finding her tucked under her bed "Raise and shine, Lena. It's almost 2 pm. You can't mop forever"

"I can" Elena groaned, shaking her head and burying her head under her pillow "Back off, Jill"

"Bon, help me out" I called over my shoulder as Elena fought me over the covers. She paused a bit when I mentioned Bonnie.

"Bonnie's here?"

"Yup" Bonnie replied, helping me pull the covers out of Elena, ignoring her whining "Why haven't you called me back? Jill's not saying anything to me. So talk"

Elena peeked her head, apologetic "I'm sorry"

Bonnie sighed, exchanging a look with me "Move over" she said lying next to Elena, propping her head on her hand "I'm officially worried. What's going on?"

I crossed my arms "She and Stefan broke up" I said bluntly as Elena opened her mouth.

Elena closed her mouth wincing looking up with a glare.

Bonnie's eyes widened, looking at Elena. "Oh, my... Are you okay?" Elena whipped her head to Bonnie's direction with a blank look. Bonnie winced at herself "Right stupid question. I know I've been kind of MIA when you need me the most. I suck"

I sighed guiltily as Bonnie glanced at me pointedly

"You wanna make it up to me" Elena said, almost begging "Get my mind off of it"

Bonnie stayed quiet for a few seconds. "Just remember you asked for it" she standing up.

I looked alarmed "Bonnie..."

"And Jill's gonna help me" Bonnie added as she started closing the windows.

My eyes widened.

Bonnie looked at me calmly, turning her back on Elena and mouthing ' _Only the witchy thing'_

I relaxed, looking back at Elena's curious look. It was better than her moping one. I nodded at myself, sitting next to Bonnie.

Bonnie grabbed one of Elena's pillows and ripped it open, emptying it of the feathers

I looked unfazed, having seen Grams doing that once when she was convincing me about witchy stuff the night of the Halloween Party.

I just didn't know Grams taught Bonnie to do it.

Elena's eyes widened "Hey!"

Bonnie smiled "Be patient"

Elena looked wary, nodding "Okay"

Bonnie grabbed my hand, looking at me reassuringly before looking back at Elena "I need to swear you to secrecy"

Elena looked taken back, sighing "It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff"

"Swear" Bonnie repeated "'cause neither I or Jill aren't supposed to be showing you this"

I bit my lip, nodding in agreement

Elena looked at me confused before nodding "Okay, I swear"

Bonnie smiled, looking at me first "Concentrate Jill" she said reassuringly. I took a deep breath, looking down at our hands as I focused. Bonnie turned to Elena "There's no windows open, right?"

"Right" Elena said. I closed my eyes

"There's no fan" Bonnie continued "No air conditioning"

"None" Elena confirmed "What are you doing?"

"Grams just showed me this" Bonnie told her, "You're gonna love it. You ready?"

"Bonnie what's going on?" Elena said confused

Bonnie didn't answer, squeezing my hand. It was sudden the moment when a warm tingling traveled from my hand and Bonnie's through my body and I looked at the feather knowingly watching it levitate in front of us.

Elena gaped at the feather making me smile.

I looked at another feather, placing my hand on top of it, feeling my hand warming up slightly and the feather levitating, following my hand as I raised it slowly.

I knew if I was doing this alone I wouldn't be capable. Bonnie was giving me a kick start with my magic.

We both levitated all of the feathers making Elena looked around with shcok and in amazement.

"It's true Elena" Bonnie spoke softly, letting some of the feathers lower down. Some staying floating thanks to me. "Everything my Grams told me. It's impossible and it's true. I'm a witch"

"And so am I" I said lowering my hand. The movement provoked the rest of the feathers follow the movement.

Elena looked at me shocked, glancing between the two of us "I believe you" she breathed

The action made me pause, squinting my eyes at her expression. It was like with Stefan before. It was like it wasn't a genuine reaction.

I was slowly getting better at recognizing whenever I was having a Banshee feeling. Or so I thought.

I hope Elena isn't hiding anything. That's what I was feeling and I didn't want to doubt my cousin because of what I am


	10. Chapter 10

Bonnie and I sat together on my bed, legs crossed as the box I found on mom's closet laid between us innocently.

Bonnie had her chin propped in her hand as she patiently waited for me to open it.

I was biting my fingernails anxiously.

"What if I don't like what I find?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes "Ah, come on. It can't be the worst thing ever happening to you. At least you will know. Go ahead Jill. Or I'm gonna force you to come with me to Caroline's party"

My eyes widened "Oh, no. You won't dare..."

Bonnie nodded seriously, "I will. You're taking to long, Jillian"

I sighed, knowing she was right.

Right after we told Elena we were witches and her getting rid of her shock of seeing her cousin being one too, she claimed she had something to do and after telling us our secret was safe, she headed out. That was an hour ago.

I rubbed my temple, taking a deep breath "Alright. Gotta do this. Gotta know what's so special about this man"

Bonnie nodded encouragingly, giving my arm a comforting squeeze as I slowly opened the lid. This time I could appreciate the view of the contents of the box, seeing only a small book and a few photographs.

Bonnie hummed "Well, nothing exploded"

I rolled my eyes, relaxing my muscles picking up the small bunch of photographs and skimming through them as Bonnie grabbed a book.

I furrowed my eyebrows seeing mom in some of them, holding hands with a good looking guy.

"This is my father?" I asked skeptical.

Bonnie looked up, brows furrowed "Why would your mom have a grimoire in your dad's box?"

My eyes snapped to her in interest, standing on my knees and leaning forward, reading the book Bonnie was showing me seeing she was right.

"I don't know" I said slowly, meeting Bonnie's eyes. "Does it have a name?"

Bonnie looked down at the book again, frowning as she went to the first page. There was only one name. Andrew. No last name.

"Huh, cute name for a mysterious hot guy Jenna" Bonnie chuckled.

I smacked her arm lightly. "Bonnie"

"What? It's true. There's nothing to hide"

"You called my sperm donor hot" I told her incredulously. "And there's mystery there" I pointed at the name "He has no last name"

"Your mom probably deleted it or something. Why so much mystery? It's not like the man is a serial killer and that's why she left him"

I shot her a look, "Firstly, he's the one who walked away. Not mom. Secondly, it's not like I want to find him to ask him. I don't want to meet him, and thirdly, mom would never date much less sleep with a serial killer"

Bonnie shrugged, "Hope that for your mom's sake" she said with a sigh, "But let's not blame your mom. Who knows, maybe he's the one putting a spell on her so he could impregnate her"

I gaped at Bonnie incredulously, "I don't want to think my mom was used Bonnie. I don't want to think that low even for a man who abandoned people who could be his family"

Bonnie cringed, "Right. I'm really sorry"

I fell back on my back, staring at the ceiling "Thinking of him makes me pity my mom. How would someone just dump her? She's awesome. She's funny, gorgeous, smart, caring and a loving woman. I hate every man who has ever hurt her" I straightened up, staring at Bonnie "My dad leaving her alone while being pregnant broke her. I hate him Bonnie. I fucking hate him"

Bonnie looked at me empathetically, squeezing my hand and holding it between hers "I know. And I do to. Someone able to hurt Jenna that way deserves all the hate in the world"

I smiled at my best friend, sniffling "Thank you"

Bonnie nodded smiling back "Of course. What are best friends for?" I smiled. She sighed, looking down at the box. "We should stop doing this. I don't want you getting emotionally hurt. Can't let my best friend go through that"

I chuckled, wiping under my eyes making sure I hadn't cried.

Bonnie shoved the photographs inside the box and closed the box and stood up shoving the box inside my drawers

I spotted a worn book on the bed "Eh, Bon. You forgot this"

Bonnie closed the drawer "I didn't. You gotta start learning magic too. We're lucky to find out your dad is the responsible for your witchy powers. Now you have something to lean on" she crossed her arms and pointed at my drawer "When we return, you gotta return that back to Jenna's closet"

"When we get back?" I narrowed my eyes.

Bonnie smirked "Yeah. We're going to Caroline's party" I opened my mouth to protest but Bonnie lifted a finger "Ah-no. You made me wait for an hour to open a small shoe box so I'm having my payback. You're coming to the Grill"

I pouted

~8~

At the Grill, the party Caroline hosted Bonnie and I walked among the people having fun

A familiar blonde head appeared from between the people.

I whipped my head away from her, giving Bonnie a look "And that's my cue"

Bonnie grabbed my arm to stop me from leaving "It's only Caroline, Jillian. And I thought you both were kinda getting along"

"Kinda is the key word" I replied. "I cant become best friends with her from one night to the morning with a snap of my fingers. So, I'm sorry Bon. But she's all yours" I slid my arm from her grip and without another word I walked away quickly just in time

"Bonnie! I've been looking for you-"

I sighed in relief, closing my eyes turning around only to bump against a blonde girl

"Woah!" The girl steadied my shoulders while perfectly holding her glasses with her hands. "You alright there, speedy?"

The sudden touch on my shoulders sent a cold vibe down my spine making me shudder slightly. I looked at the warm hazel eyes staring at me "Yeah, I am. Sorry" I apologized

The girl smiled, lowering her hands and sipping one of her drinks "Yeah, I figured. You kinda need this" she said offering me her second drink.

I looked between her and the drink, shaking my head "Oh, no, I wouldn-"

"I insist" The girl interrupted. "Like I said, you seem to need it"

I reluctantly accepted the drink, slightly smiling "Thank you"

"No problem" The blonde smiled "I'm Lexi"

"Jillian" I smiled back.

~8~

"So, let me get this straight" I raised my finger at Lexi while leaning against the pool stick.

Lexi hummed while lining up her shot.

"You're Stefan's best friend" I twirled a strand of my hair. "And coincidentally you meet me, his girlfriend's cousin"

Lexi sucked in a deep breath "What a small world, huh?"

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, but let it slide "And Elena met you at the Boarding House. In a towel" Lexi laughed, taking her shot. I raised my brows "That must have been priceless"

Lexi straightened up, "Oh, yeah. You should have seen her face. Though I don't want her to hate me, she's my BFF's girl. Gotta make a good impression"

We both looked toward where Elena was talking with Bonnie.

"You just did" I laughed

Lexi pouted "Oh, well. There's always second impressions"

"Yeah, the one where you have to fix what you initially screwed up" I retorted, smirking.

Lexi chuckled "And here I thought the redheads were the nicest"

"Strawberry blondes, please" I scoffed.

Lexi smiled, though her smile seemed nostalgic "You remind me of an old friend I used to have"

I shot up my brows, taken back "Oh? Used to?"

Lexi sighed, leaning against the pool table "Yeah. She died"

"I'm sorry" I said quietly, "I didn't know.."

"Cause I didn't want to make you uncomfortable" Lexi replied immediately, walking closer "She was also a strawberry blonde like you. You and her actually act the same. You're both funny and completely gorgeous" she said smiling sadly, grabbing a strand of my hair "She was my female best friend"

"You missed her" I realized slowly

Lexi smiled nodding "Yeah. Which is why I enjoyed meeting you Jillian. You remind me of my best friend and as soon as meeting you, I realized you were exactly like her"

"I don't know what to say" I said quietly "I don't want you to feel like I'm replacing her cause I'm not"

"No" Lexi laughed slightly, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to put you in that position. I just wanted to say you're an amazing girl and anyone would be lucky to have you as a best friend"

I smiled at Lexi "Aw, thank you" I said kindly. "Which is why I feel totally fine on kicking you out to second impress Elena" I pointed toward where Elena was walking closer.

Lexi laughed, nodding "Oh yeah. Thank you Jillian. It was so nice to meet you" she said clasping a hand on my arm. The cold touch not bothering me anymore as I pulled her in a quick hug taking her by surprise.

"No, Thank you. You're a good friend too. And a nice company"

Lexi smiled, giving my hand a last squeeze as she waltzed away.

I smiled to myself.


	11. Chapter 11

I couldn't find Bonnie, pouting as I sat down on a table, looking at my reflection on my pocket mirror applying lipstick, smashing my lips together and then pouting at my reflection.

"Worse friend ever, that Bonnie, don't you think Jill?" I asked at my reflection.

I sighed putting down the mirror and tapping the table sending small smiles at the guys and girls smiling at me.

A chair screeching caught my attention, turning around only to meet Caroline sitting down in front of me clumsily.

I gave a jump start, "My God, Caroline!" I exclaimed, placing a hand over my heart, giving her a look

Caroline gave me a sheepish smile, "I slim-I'm slipped" she slurred, drawling her words. Oh, God, she was wasted "I slipped"

"You're wasted" I deadpanned. "Your mother is gonna so be proud"

Caroline winced, "Oh, come on. You know she doesn't even care" she drawled. "And is not my fault the very nice but absolutely not handsome bartender was very kind to me this night. Unlike the rest of the global universe" she rambled, passing a hand through her hair.

"Oh, my God" I murmured, "Why me?" I whined looking up at the ceiling as if God could tell me what did I do to deserve being next to a drunk version of the girl I had stopped liking since 9th grade.

"Cause you're a good friend. Not like Bonnie tonight" Caroline's slurring brought back my attention to her. She had her elbow on the table, and her chin propped under her hand. She wasn't making eye contact with me but the table as she traced a random patron with her other hand. "Not like me. I want to know what I did to make you hate me" she blurted in a drunk fashion. I looked around, avoiding her eyes. I couldn't deal with a drunk Caroline tonight. "Is it because I'm shallow?"

I looked back at Caroline, seeing her puffy red eyes. It was like if she was fighting back her tears. "Caroline..." I murmured softly, frowning

"It is, isn't it?" Caroline interpreted my silence as a yes "Because I don't mean to be, Jillian. I try to be good but it doesn't work specially when we're on the same room. I want to be the opposite of shallow"

"Hey, Caroline" I placed my hand on top of hers, stopping her from scratching the table and potentially stopping her from hurting her fingers "I never said you're shallow"

"But you thought about it" Caroline pointed out. I hesitated, shaking my head. "What did I do, Jill? We used to be friends"

I bit my lip, wincing at her pleading "It's not something you did Caroline" I reassured her, lying through my teeth mumbling, "I actually can't remember why I can't stand you"

Caroline managed a small smile, "You want to know why I think you're a good friend? You aren't an hypocrite. You tell people the truth and not what they want to hear. I don't know what I did, but I want to be deleted out of Jill's hate list"

This was the second time I saw Caroline's vulnerability in less than a week. She wasn't this girl and I didn't like it. This is why I knew she was being honest.

"What happened tonight, Caroline?" I asked softly.

Caroline sniffled, "I want to go home" she said instead of answering

"Okay. Okay" I nodded, looking up and trying to find someone who could give her a ride.

"No" Caroline interrupted. I looked back at her. She was wiping her eyes with her clumsy hands. "I don't want anyone to see me this way, Jillian. I can't. I can't let anyone see me in this state"

"But why are you letting me seeing you in this state then?" I questioned leaning forward.

"Because I know you're not gonna judge" Caroline replied simply. I raised my brows in surprise "You didn't at the Founding Families Ball when you found me outside after Damon..." She trailed off, licking her lips "And you didn't treat me as if I was some kind of china doll or crystal that could break the day after. That's why I trust you with me being in this state"

I was speechless. I didn't know Caroline trusted me with something like that. It was weird but at the same time comforting knowing someone counted on me with something like that. I couldn't leave her alone.

"Okay" I agreed softly, standing up. "Come on" I said walking around the table, grabbing one of her arms and putting it around my neck, taking a deep breath and pulling her up letting all her weight to fall on me, "I got you, Care" I said quietly, leading her outside

"Thank you Jill" I heard Caroline murmuring on my ear, making me shake my head

"It's alright" I said walking out of the Grill but stopped when I found Sheriff Forbes just outside, coming our way. My eyes widened slightly "Oh, crap"

Sheriff Forbes walked to us, looking at me in surprise "Jillian?" She asked. I smiled awkwardly. "What happened? Is she okay?"

"Like you care" Caroline spat, barely lifting her head from my shoulder.

Sheriff Forbes recognized the attitude "She's drunk?"

"Eh..." I hesitated.

"As a skunk" Caroline confirmed.

Sheriff Forbes closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose "Are they serving you in there?"

"I'm taking her home" I reassured Caroline's mother. "I haven't drank anything"

She looked surprised "Are you sure? You haven't come to our home in years"

I smiled awkwardly, "Tonight I'm Caroline's friend" I said without hesitation "She needs it"

Sheriff Forbes immediately smiled. She and mom had been really upset when I had ended my friendship with Caroline and had always wanted us to become friends again. I guess she thought we were on the path again.

I was starting to think the same too.

"I would appreciate that, Jillian. Thank you" She told me, placing a hand on my shoulder before looking down at her daughter "You and I will discuss this later"

"Can't wait" Caroline slurred sarcastically.

I smiled one more time to Sheriff Forbes, taking Caroline to my car (well, mom's car) to drive her home.

~8~

Once I got Caroline to her house, I helped her get inside her bed.

"You gonna be okay, Caroline?" I asked with crossed arms, looking down at her.

She didn't answer for a few seconds, "I don't know. Why anyone doesn't likes me?"

I looked down, biting my lip "That's not true. You're a good girl, Care. Everyone likes you"

"But not you" Caroline said quietly. "That sounded really wrong I know. But I meant it, I want us to become friends again"

I sighed, smiling slightly "And we can be, Caroline" I sat down next to her, grabbing her hand and squeezing it

Caroline couldn't help but smile through her tears "You're a good friend. I wish... "

"What?" I asked when she fell quiet.

"I wish our friendship had never ended" She said quietly. "I'm missing out a great friend on you. I'm sorry for whatever happened between us"

"No, I'm sorry" I said shaking my head "I was the one who cut it out. I was the one who thought you were being a bitch by taking everything from me. My cousin. You even charmed my own mom" I said with a small laugh "I was jealous because even at 10 you were better than me. You and Elena and everyone chose you and her over me. I couldn't take it out on my own cousin so I took it out on you. I'm sorry Caroline"

Caroline seemed speechless. "Woah. I didn't know. And it's okay, I guess. I've always been a hard girl. And I'm sorry for being a bitch to you"

I smiled at her. "I guess we're even now. I hope you remember our new renewed friendship tomorrow" I said standing up but she didn't let go of my hand.

"I don't want to be alone, please" Caroline said in a small voice. I paused "That way it'll be more probable that I remember our new friendship" I chuckled. "It'll be like when we were little"

"A nice sleepover" I said with a nod, shrugging off my cardigan. "Like old times"

Caroline smiled slightly, still on her intoxicated state but she seemed more sober now. Good.

She slid to the side, giving me space as I laid down, putting the covers on top of me

~8~

I tossed around in the bed, snapping my eyes open.

Whispering echoed around Caroline's room

 _Jillian_

I looked around, dazed.

Caroline groggily shifted on the bed as I slowly straightened up on a siting position.

"Jill?" Caroline asked sleepy. I didn't answer, pulling off the covers from me and stood up, walking to her window. "What are you doing? Get back to sleep"

"You don't hear that?" I asked after a few seconds of silence

"Yeah" Caroline replied, "That's the sound of me trying to get some sleep. I don't want to look like a zombie tomorrow"

I shook my head, "Not that. It's like... Bells. Like church bells"

"You're hearing things" Caroline murmured before light snoring began.

The jingle bells were still ringing as I backed away from the window, turning around and gasping at the mirror

There was my reflection... But the girl in the mirror wasn't me

It was a chocolate skinned, brunette girl "It's coming"


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up with a start, gasping and breathing heavily.

"Jillian"

I jumped, whirling around on the ground. Wait. Ground?

"Don't be scared" the voice of a girl spoke calmly. "You're still with your friend. You're still asleep"

Friend? Oh, Caroline. I remember staying the night with her so she wouldn't feel alone.

"Who are you?" I asked looking around, rubbing my arms trying to get rid of the goosebumps on my arms.

"A friend" the brunette coming from behind the trees answered. I took a step back. "A friend who needs family's help"

"Family?" I repeated, confused.

The brunette nodded curly "That's right, Jillian. You and I are family. And I need you to help me and my sister"

"Who are you?" I repeated forcefully.

The girl sighed, "Amelia Bennett"

My breath hitched on my throat, speechless. "W-what?"

Amelia tilted her head aside, "You're not deaf, Jillian" she scolded lightly, seeming amused "You heard me perfectly. My sister Emily and I need your and Bonnie's help"

I shook my head "How are you here? You can't..."

Amelia chuckled, walking closer but keeping her eyes downcast "Then I am lucky you found your father's grimoire am I not?"

My eyebrows furrowed "I don't understand"

Amelia looked up smiling, her white teeth contrasting with her chocolate skin "You have to understand. Banshees are different from witches. They're more susceptible to spirits than a normal witch. But you're not a normal Banshee either, are you? You're also a witch. It got easier to communicate with you because of that. Specially when you have a talisman that allows you to communicate with us, spirits" she gestured at my neck, making me look down at my silver necklace. The one mom told me belonged to my father. My breathing picked up in alarm "Hey, child. Jillian, calm down. No need to worry. You're not getting every spirit to communicate with you. I could because we're blood. Don't fear"

"Don't fear? I'm talking to a dead person" I screeched hysterically, griping my hair. "This isn't real" I closed my eyes tightly, "Is not" I said before bolting out of there but stopping dead on my tracks when Amelia appeared in front of me.

She looked calm, as if she wasn't freaking me out "You gotta help us. This is where it started..." She pointed at the structure behind us. Jingling bells began echoing around me making me whimper in fear "And this is where it has to end"

"No.." I snapped, glaring at Amelia "Find yourself someone else to torment!"

Lighting flashed in the sky, suddenly becoming darker.

Amelia snapped her head to the sky "Help us or you won't wake up"

I glared harsher, thunder blaring loudly.

Amelia looked back at me, calmly.

~8~

I woke up with a start, gasping a scream.

My breathing was uneven as I looked around seeing I was still at Caroline's room and it was still night.

I placed a shaky hand on my forehead, tucking my knees to my chest, placing my chin in-between my knees, breathing deeply steadying my racing heartbeat.

"There's no point, Jillian. I'm still here"

I screamed

~8~

"Jillian!"

I flinched, opening my eyes.

Caroline was hovering next to me, gripping my wrists and keeping me in place. Her green eyes were wide in worry and fear as she slowly loosened her grip on my hands

"Are you okay?" She asked slowly.

My eyes flickered around as if Amelia was going to jump out of nowhere and fright me again but thankfully, that didn't happen. I nodded slowly, "Yeah, I-I'm fine, Caroline" I said quietly.

Caroline licked her lips, leaning back and placing her hands on her lap. She was knelt next to me and that's when I realized I wasn't on the bed but on the floor.

"You were screaming very loudly. I couldn't make you stop. Neither mom could" She explained shakily. "She called Jenna. She's coming to pick you up"

I raised my eyes to the ceiling, not moving. "It was a nightmare. I'm sorry for worrying you"

"Worry me? Nah" Caroline waved a hand, smiling reassuringly "But I'm glad you're awake now. I can't stand seeing you screaming. It's creepy"

I rolled on my side, facing her and placing my head on my hand. "Thank you. For waking me up" I explained next at her confused expression.

"Ah, no problem" Caroline chuckled. The doorbell ringing made me flinch, thinking of the church remains Amelia showed me. "That's probably your mom" Caroline said without realizing my reaction at the doorbell.

I forced a smile, breathing out "Great"

~8~

"Talk to me, Jill" Mom said softly as she drove.

She picked me up from Caroline's and was now driving me home so I could get ready for school.

"It was a nightmare. That's it" I said shaking my head, putting my phone down.

I felt bad leaving Caroline alone after the night she had so I asked Matt to keep an eye on her and the good guy he was he accepted without hesitation. That's what I loved about Matt and what seemed to upset me the more for how Elena broke up with him.

"You haven't had a nightmare since you were 12 years old" Mom replied, pulling me out of my thoughts. "This was more than that, wasn't it?"

I didn't answer, looking to the window.

Mom sighed. "Yeah, I figured. If you don't want to talk about it, I'm not gonna force you to but I'm here if your want to talk. I'm your mother and I'm here for you. Always, okay?"

My eyes glimmered with tears but didn't turn to face her. I wanted to tell her, I really did but she wouldn't understand. As far as I know, mom wasn't a witch nor a Banshee like me. She wouldn't know what to do to help me.

"Can I just stay home?" I asked blinking to get rid of the unwanted tears, turning to face mom

She looked worried but nodded "If that's what's gonna make you feel better then yes"

I nodded grateful, looking away.

~8~

I looked up at the house in front of me and took a deep breath, walking closer to the front door

I had waited for mom to leave again before I left the house, heading right here as I wanted answers and there was one person who could have the ones I needed

I knocked on the door, waiting patiently until the door was opened.

"Jillian" Bonnie's grandmother greeted warmly. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"I need to talk with you first" I said wriggling my fingers together nervously "About someone"

Grams' eyes lit up in recognition, stepping back and gesturing me to walk inside "Come in, sweetheart"

Again, the word _come in_ sent a shiver down my back. Frowing, I walked inside watching Grams looked both ways before closing the door

~8~

"What is it?"

I nursed the cup of tea she gave me as she sat down in front of me "Say, do by any chance the name Amelia Bennett rings any bell to you?" I asked hesitantly.

Grams sucked in a breath, nodding slowly "Yes, it does. She's our ancestor Emily's sister. Why?"

I stared down at the tea startled "Oh, my God" I murmured. "She's real?" I stared down in shock. I could feel Grams' eyes on me, expectantly "She came to me last night" I explained, playing with my necklace.

"Makes sense" Grams said slowly. I looked up at her "Sometimes spirits communicate with people in their families to keep them safe"

I frowned in confusion "Amelia told me I needed to help her. Because she needed the help of her family"

"Help her with what, Jillian?"

I didn't answer. "But I don't understand. How can I help her? I'm not part of her family, am I? She's a Bennett. I'm a Sommers"

Grams sighed softly, standing up. I followed her with my eyes as she walked to a shelf. She pulled out a book, walking back to her chair and sitting down "Jillian. Think about it. Clear your mind. Banshees don't communicate with spirits, not consciously. Jenna isn't a witch and if she were a Banshee, you would know. She would know what you're going through. So, that leaves one side..." Grams explained patiently, looking gentle as she lightly pushed the book to me

I stared right ahead, thinking. No one on mom's side seemed to be on the supernatural that I knew of it and Grams was right. If mom understood this, then she would have guided me, right?

Then that left..."My father?" I breathed in realization, widening my eyes. "My Sperm donor?!"

Grams flashed me a scolding look. I winced apologetically "Yes, your father. Or his family. If not him then the family he was born to" I tilted my head aside curiously, still shocked about it. First, my father abandons my mom when she was pregnant and then I find out he's the guilty of my freakiness. Awesome "The Banshee Gene only goes to women. There hasn't been any record of a male Banshee forever. But, it's possible your father himself was a warlock"

I leaned back "Awesome" I deadpanned

Grams looked at me sympathetically "I know that's no what you want to hear, dear. But you came for answers"

I halted, raising my head up. "Wait..." I leaned forward, seeing her knowing smile "That means... If Amelia was Emily's sister. And Emily's your and Bonnie's ancestor, then that means...We-We-"

"Are family" Grams said softly. I bit on my nails, shocked "That's right. You and Bonnie are like distant cousins. You're family, Jillian" she said, grabbing my hand, smiling slightly "We are family"


	13. Chapter 13

Startled of what I found was enough to make me want to return to class to distract myself.

I was walking almost in a daze as I stopped at my locker. Classes had already began but I wasn't ready yet to meet our new History Teacher. It made me remember how Tanner had died and the way Matt and I found him. That night I wasn't feeling right. I had walked to the parking lot where coincidentally Tanner's body was. It made me wonder since when I've been Bansh _eeing_ deaths.

I shook my head when the bell rang and I began walking to the classroom on my way to find Bonnie. Unfortunately, she wasn't there making me sigh and turn around but not before someone called out to me

"Excuse me" I turned around, watching a man walking towards me. I mentally flinched as I was caught. Never had been a good sneaky person. "You go to this class, don't you? I had one student who didn't show up"

I cleared my throat awkwardly, "I'm sorry I missed your introduction. I wasn't feeling well enough and when I did, I realized it was too late..."

My new History Teacher chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "It's alright. No hard feelings. I just wanted to inform you I'm not gonna be like your last teacher. He seemed to held a grudge against every student" I made a face, looking down "I want a clean slate, Miss. So, I'll pretend you did assist to my class"

I looked up surprised, "Oh, wow. Really?" I asked blinking

He smiled "Yeah. And like we're pretending. You surely remember my name's Alaric Saltzman"

I nodded eagerly, "Of course, Mr. Saltzman"

Mr. Saltzman chuckled, "Until next class then, Miss..."

"Soomers" I offered, smiling slightly feeling much better now "Jillian Soomers"

Mr Saltzman nodded, turning around. "Farewell, Ms Soomers"

I breathed in relief, chuckling turning around and walked away

~8~

Feeling slightly better, I walked among the other students hugging my arms around myself when I came across Matt

"Matty Boy" I greeted, smiling at him.

Matt chuckled, scratching the back of his neck, "Hi, Jilly girl"

"How's Caroline?" I asked knitting my eyebrows together, "I know it was unfair of me asking to keep an eye on her that early but..."

"Hey, Jill. No problem" Matt stopped me, shaking his head. "She's fine. A little awkward though, cause she wasn't presentable"

I facepalmed, "Oh, great. I should had probably warned her you were coming"

Matt grimaced, "Yup. Her same reaction. She mentioned something about regretting her decision of you two becoming friends again? That friends didn't do that to each other"

I didn't look up, still face palming "So that girl is suing me for actually looking up for her. Fantastic" I said sarcastically

"Not that angry, actually. She actually told me it was nice of you. Of course, that's exactly what I was wondering... Since when you two became friends again?"

"Since apparently last night" I breathed, looking up. "We talked. We expressed our feelings blah blah, and then we made peace"

Matt smiled, "About damn time"

I rolled my eyes, fixing the grip of my school bag in my shoulder. "Whatever. Listen, I gotta go. But see you around, later?"

Matt nodded, shrugging "Yeah, see you Jill"

I smiled, watching walk away.

8~

I tilted my head walking toward the parking lot, sighing in relief when I saw Bonnie reaching her car. I slowed down a bit, rolling my shoulders back when a shiver went down my back.

It was at that same moment when Damon walked closer to her. I narrowed my eyes, seeing even from here that Bonnie seemed scared of Damon.

"...So, next time she comes out to play. You tell her that a deal's a deal" Damon was telling her when I walked closer, my arms crossed over my chest

"Bonnie. Everything alright?" I asked my friend, not keeping my eyes from Damon.

Bonnie breathed an obvious sigh of relief, seeing me there. "Yeah, everything okay Jill. Damon was just leaving"

Damon flashed us a sarcastic smile, bowing lightly his head as he backed away from Bonnie. "Of course" he said holding Bonnie's car door open for her "See you around. Evening Jillian"

I didn't return his greeting, staring at him distrustfully. He made a light shrug to himself, walking away

Bonnie dropped her head down slightly over the hood of her car as I placed a hand on her shoulder, "We should go"

"Yeah..." she breathed, getting inside her car. I looked around for one last time before climbing into her car.

Bonnie turned on the ignition, taking deep breaths. "He's bad news" she told me, resting her head back.

"No kidding" I breathed, throwing a hand to my forehead.

"Thank God you came when you did" Bonnie said, driving away from the parking lot. "Speaking of that, you weren't at class. I was afraid something happened to you"

"You've no idea" I mumbled, suddenly remembering why I was looking for her. "Eh, um. You know we're both witches, right?" I straightened up, glancing at her. Bonnie shrugged, "Did you by any chance had some weird dream last night?" I asked causally

Bonnie raised a brow, "If by a weird dream you mean a dead girl haunting me at the remains of the Fell Church, then yes"

I looked at her wide eyed, "Oh, my God. That's exactly what I meant!"

Bonnie sighed deeply "Okay, so I'm not the only one being haunted by Emily. Good"

"No, Bon. This is where it's different for me. It wasn't Emily" I told her slowly. Her eyes slowly widened. I nodded, "It was her sister. Amelia Bennett"

"No way" Bonnie's grip on the wheel turned white, side glancing at me in sympathy "Are you alright?"

"Me? Oh, yeah. Caroline I'm not sure" I said scratching the back of my neck. "She's the one who woke up with my screaming"

Bonnie winced, sympathetic of Caroline as she had been witness of my powerful scream, "Wait. Caroline? What were you doing with Caroline?" She asked shocked

I tilted my head aside, "We apparently are friends again. Don't ask" I pointed at her warningly as she opened her mouth. She closed it, smugly. "Shut it, Bonnie"

"I didn't say anything" Bonnie smirked as she parked outside of my house. She unlocked the doors for Elena to climb inside, "But it's nice you and Caroline are getting alone again"

Elena, who was on the process of buckling up paused, snapping her head toward me in shock, "Wait, hold on! Since when that happened? You and Caroline?"

"You speak as if I'm dating Caroline" I said annoyed, giving them a look

"Since last night" Bonnie replied, ignoring me "They had a talk and made peace and had a sleepover, like old times"

Elena looked at me, smiling warmly. "I'm glad you two are friends again" she told me softly, rubbing my shoulder.

I crossed my arms, pouting "Let's not talk about me, shall we?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Okay..." she paused, "What do you want to talk?"

"How scared you are of Damon" I replied immediately.

"I'm not!" Bonnie exclaimed, glaring.

Elena looked between us, confused.

I turned to my cousin, "Damon's bad news, cuz. He scared the shit out of Bonnie today"

Elena's expression shifted to a guarded one. "You stay as far away as possible from him" she told her friend, "You too, Jill"

I tilted my head aside, narrowing my eyes "He doesn't scare me"

"Yeah, right" Bonnie scoffed, "I'm trying. Jill had to step in. I don't know what would have happened if she didn't

"It's decided then. You are sleeping at our place today. We can make a whole night out of it"

I raised my fist, cheering "Yeah!"

Bonnie smiled slightly before parking her car on the side of the road. She unbuckled and stepped out of the car.

"Whoa!" Elena exclaimed, exchanging a look with me "Where are you going?"

We watched Bonnie ripping off a necklace from her neck and threw it into a field. We walked out of the car and as Elena came closer to Bonnie to ask if she was okay, I decided to lean against the car and look where that ugly necklace had fell.

I stared at the place for a few seconds, slowly making my way over to the field. The necklace hadn't fell far enough that when I knelt and reached my hand, I could feel the chain on the ground. It felt as if I was almost in a daze when I picked up the chain and raised the necklace to my eye sight level.

"Jill! Let's go!" My cousin shouting at me brought me out of my trance and without realizing I did it, I shoved the necklace to my pocket and turned to face Elena.

I stood up, brushing the dirt of my jeans and walked to the car.

Bonnie looked at me concerned "You okay?"

"Yeah" I shrugged "Just making sure you threw that necklace far away as possible, like you should be doing with Damon" I replied simply, getting inside the car.

Bonnie and Elena chuckled, following me


End file.
